Vongola 1st Generation on INDONESIA!
by Ayame Yumesaki
Summary: Petualangan keluarga Vongola berlanjut! Dengan kedatangan nanas berjalan dan skylark! Penasaran? Nufufu, Chapter 3 update!
1. Pintu yang LUAR BIASA

**Summary**: "Weh, kita dimana?" | "Ini gara-gara Giotto!" | Nufufu, member generasi pertama dari Vongola tersesat di dunia jaman sekarang, enaknya sih di INDONESIA! Penasaran dengan story mereka?

**Disclaimer**: Saya tidak memiliki apa pun di cerita ini kecuali jalan cerita dan OC-nya.

**Warning**! Bahasa gaul, OOC, typo (oh itu sengaja), grammar (sengaja juga) dan OC!Author, alias Author yang jadi OC-nya. Kalau kalian tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau yaoi, mohon jangan baca XD Tapi gak berat sih, toh ini humor kan?

**Author's Note**:

Oke, Author stress. Dan mari kita lihat cerita gak jelas ini. Semenjak saya jarang lihat fanfic 1st Generation dari Vongola, mungkin saya bisa coba. Dan saat ini, saya punya series story yang bertitle-kan 'Vongola 1st Generation', semuanya tentang kegiatan mereka. Jangan kaget kalau banyak Ugetsu-nya, karena dari Vongola Primo Famiglia, saya memang paling suka Rain Guardiannya (gak cuma Primo, Decimo juga kok). Walau sebenarnya ini bukan seri utama, tapi apa yang saya masukin ke Internet itu seri paling pertama. Mengapa ini terjadi?

Singkat kata, saya lagi pekan stress. Mengapa? Oke, itu karena ulangan-ulangan bejad yang dinamakan Try Out, Ujian Sekolah dan Try Out kembali. Kelas 3 SMP sih, stress itu wajar –w- Hah! Sudahlah!

Mari kita mulai!

**Vongola 1st Generation on INDONESIA!  
****First series of Vongola 1st Generation  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

_~ G's PoV_

"GIOTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Aku meneriaki nama bos-ku yang entah kenapa terkenal, tapi sialan setengah mati. Kurang ajar. Udah deh, pake gue elo aja! Btw, kenapa gue curcol ye? Nih, gua jelasin.

Btw, gue belum ngasih perkenalan? Sini sini, kenalan.

_First_, nama gue G. Inget, G! Gue itu Storm Guardian dari Vongola, grup mafia terbesar sepanjang Italia. Dan gue itu best friend dari bos Vongola. Gue itu tangan kanan dia...Bisa dibilang babu dia juga. Sialan! Dia menyerahkan seluruh kerjaannya sama gue, sampai harus gue paksa pake panah favorit gue! Gue itu punya bebeb, sayang dianya gak peka.

_Second_, nama bos gue itu Giotto. Inget, Gi-o-tto! Giotto! Ya, dia adalah bos beken dan bule dari Vongola, yang gue dan Giotto buat dengan bantuan bos Shimon Famiglia, Cozart. Giotto itu bos yang baik hati dan tidak sombong, cuma suka kabur aja kok. Kayak sekarang. DIA KABUR! KABUR! GUE BINGUNG DIA KABUR KEMANA!

"Ara, G-dono, Kalau kau marah-marah terus, nanti cepat tua," katanya sambil mengelus pundak gue yang udah naik.

_Third_, manusia yang baru ngomong ke gue itu manusia-yang-gue-incer-tapi-dianya-gak-peka alias inceran gue, Asari Ugetsu. Dia itu Rain Guardian dari Vongola, dan partner kerja gue selain—Wait, cuma buat sekarang doang. Soalnya Giotto kabur. Dan kemungkinan besar, Ugetsu adalah manusia di belakang kejadian ini.

_Fourth_, gue ketakutan. Kenapa?

Soalnya Ugetsu itu menakutkan kalau udah ngeluarin evil smirk-nya. Kalau gue salah tingkah dan bikin dia ilfeel, terus dia udah ngeluarin senyumnya yang paling tidak manusiawi, maka gue pasti bakal ditindas, dijauhi dan kemungkinan besar, gue putus cinta. Walau cintanya masih satu arah, alias gue ke dia doang. Kagak dibales. Atau gue bilang _One-sided_.

"Masalahnya Ugetsu, kalau Giotto kabur tapi kerjaannya udah kelar sih okelah. Dan lihat ruangan ini, penuh dengan KERTAS-KERTAS KERJAANNYA!" protes gue.

"Ya sudah, kita kerjakan saja~" jawab Ugetsu enteng.

Untung elo itu incaran gue, Ugetsu. Kalau kagak, bakal gue tembak elo pake panah gue. Panah flame, masa' panah cinta?

"Haha. 40 tumpukan segunung ini. Kagak, elo aja. Gue gak mau, dan gak sudi,"

"Mau tanya Alaude?" saran Ugetsu. Gue deathglare.

"Oh, aku saja yang tanya~" jawabnya sendiri.

_Fifth_, yang diomongin Ugetsu itu Cloud Guardian Vongola, Alaude. Kepala CEDEF, si skylark, dan gak suka deket-deket sama yang dia panggil **herbivore**. Dan gue termasuk salah satu manusia yang dia panggil begitu. Hampir seluruh manusia di Mansion itu dipanggil herbivore. Kecuali satu manusia. Satu, dan dia memang mentalnya kuat.

Ugetsu.

Cuma dia seorang yang berani menghadapi Alaude. Cuma dia. Dan itu salah satu hal yang bikin gue makin cintah sama Ugetsu.

Sayang, cintanya _one-sided_.

"Aaaa... Jangan jangan jangan! Jangan, no no!" balasku.

"Lalu?" lanjut Ugetsu bingung.

"G~~~~~!"

Suara ini. Ya, gue kenal bener. SUARA INI. Pemiliknya, gue kenal pake banget. No komplein. Anda benar. Dia benar, dia adalah **GIOTTO**.

"GIOTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriakku. Dengan death aura, tentu saja.

"HIEEEEEEEE!? G—G? E—ELO KENAPA!?" tanya Giotto penasaran, dan pura-pura polos.

Merasa deja vu? Ya sudah.

Ugetsu cuma ketawa-tawa aja. Mungkin kejadian ini lucu? Ataukah ia melihat gue seperti emaknya Giotto? Wajar gue marah-marah. Ia menghilang, daritadi PAGI dan gue and Ugetsu udah nyari dia hampir 10 JAM. Belum makan, belum mandi, baru bangun tidur langsung ganti baju. Dan dia kabur entah kemana, baru balik jam 12 siang. Bentar, gua lebay-in dulu. **JAM 12 SIANG**!

Giotto kagak lihat apa mata gue udah kayak apaan.

"GIMANA GAK KENAPA!? ELO MENGHILANG DARI JAM 2 PAGI DAN KEMBALI PAS MAKAN SIANG!? ELO TAU GAK SEH, GUE SAMA FLUTE-FREAK INI BELOM MAKAN APA-APA DARITADI PAGI! AND GUE LAPER!"

Sebenarnya itu hanya salah satu dari 3 alasan yang gue punya.

_Satu_, gue emank laper, memang.

_Dua_, gue belom mandi. Untung semalem gue emank belum tidur. Jadi gak bau orang bangun tidur.

_Tiga_, tugas gue masih banyak. Tugas Ugetsu juga masih banyak. Kita berdua menghabiskan 10 jam yang sebenarnya bisa digunakan untuk menyelesaikan seluruh tugas gue. Tugas gue kan bagi dua sama Ugetsu, jadi banyaknya sama saja.

"Wetss... Sori, beb. Tadi gue pergi ke tempatnya Talbot!" ucap Giotto senang. Sok polos.

Talbot? Ada urusan apa Giotto sama Talbot?

"Oof.."

Gue ngeliat Ugetsu. Kenapa dia ketawa?

"Ugetsu, kenapa elu ketawa-tawa?" tanya gue.

"...beb..."

WHATS!? UGETSU PANGGIL GUE BEBEB!? BERARTI DIA TERIMA GUE DONK! BERARTI GUE—

"..si Giotto manggil elu bebeb itu lucu banget.."

Nah ini nih. Yang gua sebut ironi diatas ironi. Kalau Ugetsu pake kata-kata gaul, berarti dia memang menghina gue. Dan gue juga baru sadar, kenapa Giotto manggil gue bebeb!? Dan gue gak bisa manggil Ugetsu sialan! Karena gua cinta banget sama Ugetsu.

Sekali lagi, karena cinta gue cuma _one-sided_.

"Aaa~ Asari~ Memangnya gak boleh~?" tanya Giotto pundung. Sok imut.

"Bagaimana ya? Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan di toko Talbot?" balas Ugetsu penasaran.

"Aaa~ Ini!" Giotto mengeluarkan sebuah PINTU!

"Gio, itu apa?" tanya gue penasaran.

"Ini yang dinamakan PINTU YANG LUAR BIASA!" jawabnya.

Yeh... Gue juga tau itu pintu. Maksud gue, gimana elo masukin tu pintu ke kantong celana lu yang kecil itu?

"Memang apa fungsinya, Giotto?" tanya gue makin penasaran.

"Hohoho! Dia bisa membawa kita kemanapun kita mau! Dari jaman prasejarah sampai akhir bumi!" jawab Giotto, bangga.

Gue dan Ugetsu pun facepalm. Sambil berbisik dengan batin gue dan dia. Merasa kalau dunia itu milik kita.

Gue: Eh, Ugetsu, kayaknya kepala Giotto kepentok deh.  
Ugetsu: Hmm... G-dono, bagaimana kalau kita pentok balik?  
Gue: What the—Nanti dia pake HDWM gimana?  
Ugetsu: ...Kita omongin apaan sih, G?  
Gue: Entah, gue cari palu dulu ye.  
Ugetsu: Tadi katanya gak mau!  
Gue: Gak jadi mas.  
Ugetsu: Mas?  
Gue: Nggak deng.

Dan gue pun facepalm sama diri gua sendiri. Ugetsu sih memang gaul, tapi kemakan sopan. Dan logat sebuah daerah di muka bumi yang gua punya ini pun keluar. Mas, mbak. Kalau Daemon yang jadi lawan ngomongnya, oke dah. Toh dia itu makhluk antah berantah—

Plis. Gua ngelantur.

"Nah, Giotto. Kalau kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat, silahkan. Tapi lakukan setelah PAPERWORK di MEJA KERJAMU dan RUANGANMU itu **SELESAI**," ucapku. Dengan penuh penekanan disana.

"Hoeeee~~~~? Mooouu.. Gimana kalau kita berangkat sekarang aja? Jangan menghabiskan waktu~!" kata Giotto, dengan trait happy-go-lucky yang sialan banget.

Sialan, dia mau kabur.

"NO NO NO AND NO! LOE MAU KABUR ATAU GUE SEKAP LU DI RUANGAN LOE YANG BEJAD ITU! NO COMPLAIN, GIOTTO! DAN PLIS UGETSU, JANGAN BELAIN GIOTTO. GUE TAU ELU SALAH SATU PROVOKATOR KABURNYA GIOTTO HARI INI KAN!? GIOTTO, BALIK KE RUANGAN LO, SE-KA-RANG GAK PAKE NANTI!"

* * *

Gue nyesel. Nyesel seberat-beratnya. Kenapa gua harus marah-marah sama Giotto? Bukan, bukan Giotto yang membahayakan. Kenapa kata-kata gue harus melayang juga ke arah bebeb Ugetsu? Kenapa gue harus menyakiti hatinya, dan menerima semua siksaan ini? Dan kenapa Giotto juga ikutan..

...disiksa juga? Walau gua bahagia sih.

Secara, nih, Giotto adalah salah satu manusia yang belum pernah di'makan' sama Ugetsu, setelah gue sama Alaude. Pasalnya, Alaude **tidak** pernah membuat Ugetsu marah-marah. Gue sih sering, tapi gak pernah sampai nuduh-nuduh Ugetsu. Biasanya gue bakal menahan amarah gue. Kenapa? Gue bisa dimakan sama dia. Kayak sekarang ini nih. Nah Giotto? Gue rasa, memang Ugetsu udah mau meledak dari awal.

Weits, elo sangka gue yang salah? Kenapa!?

"Asari~~~? Kenapa aku dihukum juga~~? Kamu gak sayang sama Giotto~?" rayu Giotto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu-nya yang kuat banget. Tapi berhubung gua udah bisa liat, eneg yang ada.

"Jawabannya mudah, Primo. Kau kabur, aku kelelahan, G-dono memarahiku tanpa bukti, dan aku rasa aku ingin melaporkan kaburmu kali ini pada Alaude jika kau melawan lagi, Primo." jawab Ugetsu dengan senyumnya.

Walau begitu, itu senyum evil smirk yang gua bilang di atas tadi. Serem kan? Btw, elu pada mau tau, gua sama Giotto disuruh ngapain? Okeh, gua kasih tau. Gue sama Giotto itu disuruh menanam. Menanam itu kerjaan Ugetsu, bukan kerjaan gue. Dan kita udah ngerjain ini hampir 1 jam. Apa yang kita tanam? Bunga daisy. Menurut Giotto, ini bunga kesukaan Ugetsu.

Sialan, gua ngelantur lagi!

"Pssst psst! G, gue laper," ucap Giotto sambil ngelus-ngelus perutnya.

"HEH GIOTTO! ELU YANG UDAH MAKAN PAGI AJA LAPER, APALAGI GUE YANG GAK MAKAN APA-APA DARITADI PAGI HAH!?" keluar semua tuh uneg-uneg di perut gue.

"G, kau pikir kau saja yang belum makan?" tanya Ugetsu, yang mengamati kami baik-baik sejak tadi, sambil tersenyum.

"I..Iya deh, Ugetsu. Sorry, elo juga belum makan.."

"Eh, mau coba pintu itu kagak?" ajak Giotto tiba-tiba.

What? Gue ngeliat Ugetsu yang mendelik sedikit.

"Hm... Boleh saja," jawab Ugetsu santai.

Tensi kegelapan yang membuat gue dan Giotto merinding pun langsung hilang, diganti dengan bling-bling cerah dari senyum itu. Sumpeh, bebeb gue ini plin-plan banget ya? Ah whatever, yang penting gue bisa makan! MAKAN MAKAN MAKAN!

"Yosh! Mari kita pergi~!"

Giotto mengeluarkan pintu itu sekali lagi. Dan ia membuka pintu tersebut, menarik gue dan Ugetsu masuk.

JDUAARRR!

Tiba-tiba, pintu itu meledak. Dan kita bertiga terombang-ambing di pararel waktu.

Sampai kita bertiga jatuh ke sebuah tempat. Lho, kayaknya ini lantai sebuah ruangan deh! Apaan nih!? Udah kotor banget! Ini lantai apaan sih!?

"Wadaw!"

"Giotto! Ugetsu! Elu berdua gak apa-apa!?"

"G-dono, anda dimana!?"

"Huaaa~~ G~ Asari~ Plis helep me!"

Gue menarik Giotto dan Ugetsu yang stuck disana keluar ruangan berdebu dahsyat itu. Dan seketika, gue membeku. Membeku sampai membuat Giotto bertanya-tanya, apa yang terjadi sama gue. Ugetsu melihat apa yang gua lihat dan hanya berceletuk...

"Ara, kita bukan di Jepang ataupun Italia lagi,"

JELASLAH, BEBEB UGETSU!

Seketika itu, kita bertiga merasa ada yang mendekat dan naik ke tangga—Cewek!

"Aduh med! Gue udah bilang, tu suara adanya dari ruangan 4!"

"Jul, gak mungkin! Masa' kilat loe bilang pintu dimensi!"

"Firasat gue gak pernah salah! Woi, Kris! Lu denger kan!?"

"Eh! Iyalah, gua denger kok denger!"

Gue membeku kembali. Giotto segera menarik gue dan Ugetsu dari tempat ini, sembunyi ke ruangan itu sebelum—cewek yang gua rasa dipanggil 'Jul' itu berteriak.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA! ADA ASARI-SAN~!"

.

.

.

Hah? Ah gua baru sadar. Dari kita semua kan cuma Ugetsu yang bajunya apa banget. Tapi tapi tapi kayaknya gak mungkin kalau dia gak kenal gue.

Dan ini dimana sih, plis deh!

* * *

"Jul, lu teriaknya kurang kenceng!" kata Madeline Nathania, anak dari kelas 3 SMP yang kebetulan anak bendahara kelas tersebut.

"Tadi gua gak picek kan!? Gue ngeliat 3 cowok bule! Bule med bule!" kata Kristina, teman Madeline.

"Hah!? Beneran!? Gue gak liat tuh!" kata Made maksa.

"Masa' sih mimpi gue semalem dikabulin? ITU ASARI UGETSU DARI VONGOLA I! BENERAN!" teriak Julia Angelina, yang merupakan Author ber-nickname Ayame Yumesaki di ffn, sambil berlari menuju ruangan tempat Vongola bersembunyi itu.

_Apa yang akan terjadi dengan nasib Giotto, G. dan Ugetsu itu?_

_Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!_

**Author's** Note:

Dekimashita! Oke, saya akan jelasin 3 hal disini.

Satu, memang G. cintrong sama Ugetsu. Dan Ugetsu sadar soal hal itu. Cuma, sebelum ia 'menolak' permintaan G, dia pengen nyiksa G. dulu. Biasalah, kejem berkelebihan adalah keahlian Author~ Dan anda merasa G. itu terlalu OOC, okeh, lupakan. Gak cuma G, Giotto dan Ugetsu cukup OOC disini. Author ngelantur kan.

Dua, soal perjalanan mereka dari dunia pararel, kenapa mereka ada di ruangan itu dan seluruhnya akan dijelaskan di chapter 2.

Tiga, soal OC. Author bukan tipe orang yang suka menggunakan OC (walau hampir semuanya ada). Kali ini, OC yang Author pake agak berkelas alias diri Author sendiri. Satu, Julia Angelina itu nama asli Author. Ia anak yang tidak-cukup-lebay, suka baca FFn pas senggang, fans berat anime dan memang Author itu cintrong sama Ugetsu~ dan Yamamoto, tentunya. Dua, Madeline Nathania itu nama asli teman Author. Ia suka fanfiction, cuma fandom Naruto. Ia bendahara kelas Author, juga salah satu best friend Author. Tiga, Kristina juga temen Author di duta. Ia adalah anak lemot, sampai Author sering facepalm pas sama dia.

Terima kasih pada seluruh reader yang bersedia membaca~ Review pun baik, tapi jangan beritahu Author soal bahasa. Memang bahasanya gaul berkelas dan tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar. Toh humor tak akan terasa baik bila memiliki terlalu banyak bahasa baku. Baik, sekali lagi~

Terima kasih kepada para readers yang bersedia membaca fanfiction gak jelas ini dan kalau bisa, review!


	2. Pengenalan

**Summary**: "Weh, kita dimana?" | "Ini gara-gara Giotto!" | Nufufu, member generasi pertama dari Vongola tersesat di dunia jaman sekarang, enaknya sih di INDONESIA! Penasaran dengan story mereka?

**Disclaimer**: Saya tidak memiliki apa pun di cerita ini kecuali jalan cerita dan OC-nya.

**Warning**! Bahasa gaul, OOC, typo (oh itu sengaja), grammar (sengaja juga) dan OC!Author, alias Author yang jadi OC-nya. Kalau kalian tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau yaoi, mohon jangan baca XD Tapi gak berat sih, toh ini humor kan?

**Author's Note**: Okeh~ Saya lanjutkan cerita bejad ini! Sebelumnya, saya mau balas review dulu~ Hiksu :') Sudah lama sekali semenjak saya membuat cerita(?) apalagi humor~ Okeh! Kali ini untuk sesi review, saya membawa teman! Yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah bos Vongola ke-1 alias Giotto!

Giotto: Oh! Yoroshiku!  
Me: Okeh. Kita mulai dari **SyriaFranz**-san dan oh dia menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Giotto-san~~  
Giotto: Oh okay. The Author appreciates you for laughing. She often wrote humor, but not all of them is funny enough. And it's a big thank you for laughing in this crazy fanfiction!  
Me: For 'loe/gue/gua', in our country Indonesia, you can say it's like 'you and I' but in more sarcasm way. We said it "gaul language" and sorry for confusing you. Once again, thank you for review this crazy story. And yes, I already said I leave it be because it's more hilarious like that xD  
Giotto: Lanjut! **Miyucchi sang Cappuccino**-san, terima kasih :D  
Me: Ohohoho! G. bukan masochist, ia hanya stress. Dan yap, Ugetsu itu yandere di story ini. OOC sekali kan -w- Tapi tenang, dia gak makan orang kok. Bacanya jangan malam-malam! Di siang hari aja :P Ini sudah update chapter 2-nya :D  
Giotto: Lanjut lagi! **Zilda Eleva Ice**-san :D Boleh boleh. Nanti ada jatahnya~ Si Author ini memang sialan. Ini sudah update chapter 2-nya  
Me: Untuk kamu bukan incaranku, Gio. Kalau nggak, aku X-Burner kamu!  
Giotto: Terakhir! **Tsuna27**-san. Oke, ja nee! #digampar

Oke! Mari kita mulai cerita bejad ini!

**Vongola 1st Generation on INDONESIA!  
****First series of Vongola 1st Generation  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 2, Pengenalan_

_~ G's PoV_

"Psst Psst! Mereka tuh siapa sih!? Bajunya kok gak jelas gitu?"

"Primo, aku sudah bilang, ini bukan di Italia ataupun Jepang!"

"Woi! Jangan berisik!"

Tukas gue kesel. Pasalnya, kita udah sembunyi hampir 15 menit menurut otak gue. Dan itu cewek bertiga kagak hilang juga! Btw, belum gue jelasin kita sembunyi dimana!? Kita sembunyi di kolong meja belakang! Sumpeh, gak elit banget gitu lho. Pasalnya, kita bertiga itu **mafia**, **kelas atas**, dan sembunyi di **bawah meja**. Walau gua rasa si Giotto juga gak peduli sih... Yang fenthing! Gue gak mau disini!

"Kita dimana sih?" tanya Giotto penasaran.

"Ini kan gara-gara loe, Giotto!" jawab gue kesel.

"Lho!? Kok salah gue?" balas Giotto gak terima.

BRAK!

"KARENA ELO UDAH BAWA KITA KE DUNIA ANTAH-BERANTAH INI!" jawab gue sambil membentak meja.

BRAK!

"APA!? KOK LOE SALAHIN GUE SIH, G!? ELU JUGA MAU IKUT GUE KAN!?" balas Giotto ikutan bentak meja.

"Maa.. Maa.. Kita bisa ketahuan kalau kalian terlalu berisik.." ucap Ugetsu menenangkan.

Sebenarnya gua udah mencoba untuk menahan kesabaran, terutama karena si Giotto yang entah kenapa sedaritadi sok polos to the max. Gue gak tahan! Kagak sama sekali! Gue paling benci kalau Giotto sok polos begitu. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa gue meledak saat ini! Dan Ugetsu, elu tidak membantu sedikitpun! Bukannya belain gue. Tapi kayaknya itu gak mungkin dan tidak akan pernah terjadi. Hiks, sayang. Dia bukan bebeb gue.

Mungkin kalian bosan, tapi gua suka ngomong ini. Cinta gua **masih** _one-sided_.

Karena itulah gua langsung kicep setelah Ugetsu berkata seperti itu. Dan membiarkan Giotto memarahiku diriku ini. Karena diriku juga malas berdebat. Itu sebabnya kenapa daku membiarkan bos sialan ini memarahiku diriku. Lagipula, ini kan taktik. Supaya bebeb Ugetsu mengetahui siapa yang bersalah dalam kasus ini.

Atau mungkin bebeb udah tau dan membiarkannya! Begitulah Ugetsu. Menari di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Haloo~~~~ Salam kenal~!" kata sang gadis yang mengikat rambutnya satu, kalau gak salah tadi dipanggil "Jul".

...

"...Ini gara-gara Giotto, marah-marah mulu kerjaannya!" bentak gue kesel.

"Elu kan yang mulai teriak-teriak!?" balas Giotto.

"WHAT THE—GARA-GARA SIAPA KITA TERJEBAK DI DUNIA ANTAH BERANTAH INI!?" lanjut gue, mukul meja lagi.

"HAAHH!? KAN ELO YANG MAU IKUT!" balas Giotto lagi, mukul meja lagi dan juga.

"HELL! GUE GAK MAU IKUT DAN ELO TARIK GUE KE PINTU BEJAD ITU! DAN PINTU ITU HILANG!" balas gue kesel. Mejanya hampir jadi dua.

Yap, kami mulai lagi. Ugetsu mulai facepalm dan si cewek kebingungan.

Tanpa kami sadari, ada aura gelap di sekitar kami. Berhubung kami berdua lebih fokus untuk melakukan penghancuran properti, kami tidak terlalu menyadari itu. Sampai aksinya berubah jadi aksi jambak rambut. Gue gak nyesel. Gue kesel. Dan inilah saat melampiaskan seluruh hal itu pada Giotto! Sampai akhirnya, ada yang menepuk tangannya, menghentikan perdebatan ini.

"Sampai disitu."

Titik. Oke, si Author pake titik. Dan seketika, bulu kuduk diriku dan Giotto berdiri. Hawa ini. Hawa mematikan yang memaksa gue dan Giotto untuk menanam bunga daisy favorit pemilik taman itu. Ulang. Hawa mematikan yang memaksa gue dan Giotto untuk **menanam** di tamannya. Apa yang baru kami perbuat!? Apa yang baru diriku dan Giotto perbuat!? Mengapa ini terjadi!?

Kenapa kami membuat Ugetsu **marah** kembali!?

"A..Asari.. Kau.."

Evil smirk-nya keluar lagi. Sialan. Dia marah ke siapa sih!? Gue kan udah mengalah. Masa' dia mau nyuruh gue menanam kembali!? AAAAAAA! GUE LAPER GUE LAPER GUE LA—

Plis, untuk ketiga kalinya hari ini, gue ngelantur.

"Um... Permisi?"

Tatapan kami bertiga kembali kepada gadis aneh yang berbahasa aneh juga. Iya juga ya, daritadi dia disini kan!? Dia juga penyebab debat gue dan Giotto. KENAPA DIA HARUS MUNCUL DISINI SIH!? KENAPA DIA HARUS MENEMUKAN KAMI DI BELAKANG MEJA INI!?

"Ano.. Kalian dari Vongola kan?" tanya anak aneh itu.

Dan berhubung tidak satu pun dari kami mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan, gue melihat Giotto, Giotto melihat Ugetsu dan Ugetsu memberikan evil smirk-nya yang oh ternyata belum hilang. Gue melihat Giotto dan sepakat, kalau gue yang ngomong ke orang aneh ini. Dasar bos gak berguna!

"Err—umm.. Yes?" tanya gue bingung.

Kita kan darah Italia. Bahasa yang kita tau juga cuma Italia plus Jepang buat gue, Italia-Jepang-Inggris (dikit) buat Ugetsu sama Prancis-Italia-Jepang-Jerman—ok, stop stop! Yang pasti Giotto bisa pake 10 bahasa, tapi gua rasa dia juga gak tau harus ngomong apa, karena faktor yang sama. Gak ngerti.

"Aaaa... _Are you come from Vongola_? (Apa kau datang dari Vongola?)" tanyanya lagi, kali ini dengan bahasa Inggris sepertinya.

"_Yes, but currently, we don't know where is this. May I know where is this and who are you_? (Ya, tapi saat ini, kami tidak tahu dimana ini. Bisakah saya tahu dimana ini dan siapa kau?)" jawab Giotto dengan bahasa Inggris dan sukses bikin gue cengo.

Alias gua gak ngerti, sedikitpun.

"_Ah, my name is Julia, and we're in Indonesia, in our school Trinitas._ (Ah, nama saya Julia dan kita berada di Indonesia, di sekolah kami Trinitas)" balas gadis itu.

"..._What? Indonesia.. Where is it? I mean, the topography!_ (...Apa? Indonesia.. Dimana itu? Maksudku, topografinya!)" lanjut Giotto panik.

"_Errr... Between Pacific Ocean and Indian Ocean, and between Asia Continent and Australia Continent.. Is it enough?_ (Errr... Di antara Samudra Pasifik dan Samudra Hindia, dan di antara Benua Asia dan Benua Australia.. Apakah itu cukup?)" jawabnya meyakinkan Giotto, yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan muka bingung.

Giotto terlihat sangat amat bingung dengan pernyataan ini. Fakta bahwa kita belum diajari dengan sebutan "Ocean" dan "Continent" mungkin menyakitkan. Tapi hei! Tidak ada kata-kata seperti itu di buku kamus bahasa Inggris milik Alaude!

Apa!? Jangan bilang gue salah pinjem!

"Dia bilang apa, Giotto?" tanya gue pada Giotto.

"Dia bilang, kita ada di sebuah 'negara' bernama Indonesia, di antara benua Asia dan benua Australia juga Samudera Hindia dan Samudera Pasifik. Eh, G, elu kan sering liat peta tuh, pernah denger gak nama benua-benua begini!?" balas Giotto ke gue.

"Eh plis deh Giotto. Elo lebih pinter, jauh, daripada gue. Jangan melontarkan pertanyaan apapun pada gue! Ugetsu, elo pernah denger?"

"...Kayaknya pernah. Di ruangan G-dono. Tepatnya di meja kerjamu, haha.."

Kembali lagi nih. Ironi di atas ironi! Sial! Gue baru inget! Meja kerja gue kan peta, kenapa gue gak sadar! Ada laut-lautnya gitu. Tapi namanya laut apa ya.. Bentar deh, gue inget-inget dulu. Sialan, kenapa gak ada yang lewat di kepala gue!?

Dan Ugetsu masih aja ketawa-tawa!

"Asari, tolong, jangan kejem sekarang! Kita krisis nih!" mohon Giotto pada sang Rain Guardian.

Bahasa gue keren!? Wajarlah! Siapa dulu donk!

Gue narsis, oke.

Setelah berhenti tertawa, Ugetsu pun melihat sang gadis bernama Julia itu dan si cewek itu langsung blushing gak jelas. Iya juga, kan tadi dia teriak nama Ugetsu dan kelihatannya Ugetsu itu populer disini. Atau cuma perasaan gue aja? Dan si cewek itu lari ke 2 cewek yang lainnya, di depan ruangan itu. Bahkan ngajak mereka masuk.. Merasa kita belum memberikan perkenalan, Ugetsu pun langsung berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang...

Wait, emank tuh cewek ngerti apa?

"_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Asari Ugetsu-de gozaru. Kono hito wa Giotto to kono hito wa G. Watashi-tachi ni..nanka..mukashi kara ni hito?_ (Salam kenal, namaku Asari Ugetsu. Yang ini Giotto dan yang ini G. Kami..sepertinya..orang dari masa lalu?)"

Nah lho. Ngerti kagak tu cewek? Dua cewek yang di belakang, sepertinya amat sangat tidak mengerti. Ini bahasa Jepang rendahan dan mereka gak tau. Tapi beda dengan yang di depan ini. Buset, ini mau sampai kapan kita pake bahasa-bahasaan begini!? Gue stress dengernya. Maka gue segera berdiri di belakang Giotto, mencoba mencerna apapun yang mereka katakan.

"_Moshikashite... Anata wa Vongola Primo!? Ano manga no Vongola Primo!?_ (Mungkinkah... Kau itu Vongola Primo!? Vongola Primo dari manga itu!?)"

Gue langsung melihat gadis di line depan, yang menyebut nama Primo. Primo adalah nickname untuk Giotto. Dan Giotto adalah pemimpin Vongola saat ini, gak mungkinlah dia dipanggil Primo—Kecuali kalau ada keturunan berikutnya. Lagipula, dia bilang manga! Manga apa pula yang menyangkut Vongola dan Primo!? Plis deh, pencipta tu manga pasti udah gila! (Author: G, dijamanmu ada manga gitu?)

"_Aa.. Sou, kamoshirenai.. _(Aa.. Mungkin, saja..)" jawab Giotto bingung.

"Huuu! Senangnya! Ternyata mimpi gue semalem bener!" kata si cewek itu.

"Apanya yang bener?" tanya temen cewek itu.

"Ihh! Kristina! Barusan gua ceritain soal mimpi gue tentang Vongola Primo dari Katekyo Hitman Reborn!" jawab si cewek itu.

"Gue baru _searching_ nih! Beneran, Giotto itu bos keluarga mafia terbesar Vongola dan penciptanya! Dan si mangaka KHR itu pake nama Giotto! Berarti si Sawada Tsuna itu beneran ada donk!?" jawab temennya yang lain.

"Yang penting si rambut pirang itu keren, Jul! Tanyain namanya donk!" balas temen si cewek—yang pertama.

"Eh sialan! Gue udah jawab, namanya tuh Giotto! Elo budek ya!?" jawab temen si cewek yang kedua.

Aaaa... Gue ngerti nih! Gue ngerti mereka ngomong apaan! Agak melayu gitu—tapi bukan melayu! Ini lebih ekstrim dari _G letters_ yang gua bikin pas masih 15 tahun! Ini.. adalah.. Bahasa... BAHASA INDONESIA yang SUDAH **DISEMPURNAKAN**! Tapi kok ada kata-kata yang gue gak ngerti ya.. Ah whatever! Yang penting gue bisa ngomong sama mereka! Dengan style G, tentu saja.

"WOI!" panggil gue.

"HIIIII!? G, elo serem banget deh suer!" ucap Giotto lagi.

Dan Ugetsu diem aja. Siap mental gue.

"Apa?" tanya si temen cewek nomor dua.

"Elo belom kenalin nama loe, loe dan loe ke kita!" kata gue dengan bahasa Indonesia. Sambil menunjuk si cewek, si temen cewek satu dan si temen cewek dua. Dan dengan begitu, Giotto pun facepalm.

Iya juga, dia juga pernah gua ajarin. Sialan oh sial! Kenapa gue bego banget!? Gue merasakan aura kematian dari sisi kanan gua dan itu—oh ternyata—berasal dari Ugetsu, yang bersiap mengambil golok—salah—katananya dari sela lengannya. Mati gue, gue bakal mati. Dan Giotto pun bergidik ngeri.

"Eh eh! Iya deh, kita kenalin. Jangan keluarin katana-nya dulu, Asari-san!" ucap si cewek panik.

Mungkin mereka panik soalnya mereka belum memperkenalkan namanya.

"G-dono, jangan kasar pada mereka." Senyum evil-smirk itu segera hilang.

"_Wakarimashita.. Ugetsu.._ (Aku mengerti.. Ugetsu..)" ucap gue pelan, dan tertib dan penuh ketakutan.

"Namaku Julia, lengkapnya Julia Angelina. Nama yang ini Madeline Nathania, dipanggilnya Made atau Med atau apapun dan yang ini Kristina~! _Yoroshiku!_ (Salam kenal!)" kata si Julia ini.

Oke oke. Namanya sederhana dan tidak repot untuk dihafalkan. Namun berhubung otak gue lemah, mungkin gue akan melupakannya. Ugetsu menghela nafas dan memasukkan kembali katananya, membuat 3 orang untuk menghela nafas lega. Gue dan Giotto pun berpikir begitu.

Perasaan gue aja, apa setiap menit, Ugetsu jadi **yandere** mendadak ya?

"Oh oke, kita udah tau nama kalian. Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya gue dengan nada membunuh.

"Tanggal... 16 April 2014?" jawab si Julia dengan pemikiran penuh.

...What? 2014.. Plis deh, baru tadi pagi—jam 2 pagi tepatnya—gue merobek kalender dan tanggalnya masih 16 April 1614! Gak mungkin kan kita terlempar 4 abad ke masa depan!? Gak gak gak! No no no! Gue gak mau percaya! Apa? Kurang lebay?

KITA TERLEMPAR 4 ABAD KE MASA DEPAN!?

Apa? Masih kurang lebay? Sini, gue lebay-in dulu.

GUE, GIOTTO DAN UGETSU TER**LEMPAR** 4** ABAD** KE **MASA DEPAN**!?

Oh Tuhan, inikah balasan atas tidak mengikuti Knuckle berdoa di jam makan dan mencemooh dirinya? Jika benar, tolong, tolong, buat ini sedikit ringan. Di abad ini, hambamu ini sudah tidak mungkin hidup dan yap, kami pasti sudah bereinkarnasi! Gak mungkin masih hidup.

Cih, sialan loe Talbot! Kalau gua balik, elo dan Giotto adalah orang pertama yang gua teror!

Dan dengan begini, KERTAS PAPERWORK gue akan TAMBAH **MENUMPUK**!

"Ah, begini saja. Aku yakin kalian tidak tahu cara kembali ke waktu kalian! Karena itu, akankah lebih baik kalau kalian masih ke kelas kami saja? Toh sebentar lagi masuk dan akan lebih membingungkan kalau kalian berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah. Kami bisa mengatakan kalau kalian adalah paman—saudara kami dari pelosok Italia sana!" ucap si Madeline cepat.

Bagus, sekarang kita masuk ke sekolah?

"Umh. Mungkin itu yang terbaik. Tapi apa boleh kami melihat aktivitas di kelas—"

"Jangan khawatir, Giotto-san! Guru kami yang berikutnya adalah guru matematika, guru terbaik di seluruh pelosoooooookkkkk Indonesia! Dia pasti membiarkan anda bertiga masuk ke kelas dan observasi!" jawab Julia cepat.

TRIIIIIIINGGGGGG!

Kalau gue bener, itu pasti bel masuk.

Nah lho. Sekarang gua sama Ugetsu bingung.

"Oi!" panggil gue.

"I—Iya?" jawab si cewek—Kristina dengan gugup.

"..Baju kita gak terlalu nyentrik kan?" tanya gue penasaran.

Nah, itu salah satu masalah dari berjuta masalah di muka bumi ini.

* * *

Kelas berlangsung. Dan gue, Ugetsu dan Giotto cuma bisa cengo liat apa yang tertulis di papan tulis. Perasaan gue aja apa itu soal susah banget! Bayangin—apa tuh namanya.. Peluang ya peluang. Buat apa juga dipelajari! Eh, gue belom ngasih tau keadaan gue, Ugetsu sama Giotto ya? Okeh, okeh.

Dengan sedikit permintaan dan baby-face si Julia, plus suara Giotto yang sukses bikin gurunya—siapa tuh namanya gue lupa—kelepek-kelepek, kita bertiga diizinkan untuk duduk di meja sekolah, tapi belakang. Berhubung kita bertiga tidak dipedulikan sejak awal, gua rasa gak ada masalah. Tapi itu cuma pas awal. Akhirannya, mereka—teman sekelas tu 3 cewek—ngedatengin kita bertiga.

Inilah yang dinamakan anak-anak masa pubertas. Segerombolan 6 cewek nyampering gue dan Giotto.

"Eh, siapa namanya? Namaku Stephanie~!" kata si cewek Stephanie ini sambil ngulurin tangan ke Giotto. Temennya di belakang ngangguk-ngangguk.

Udah gue duga, pasti Giotto laku berat di dunia ini.

"Ahh.. Namaku—Err.. Giotto.." ucap Giotto, malu-malu gak jelas.

"Ohhh... Boleh dipanggil kak Giotto gak?" tanya si Stephanie lagi.

"Halo, siapa namanya? Namaku Nonie~!" Nah, yang kali ini ke gue.

Gue gak peduli. Gue mau belajar! "Tch. Menyingkir!" jawab gue kasar. Gue pikir dia takut—tapi..

"Keren juga! Itu tato beneran atau tato gambar!?" tanya si cewek, gak ketakutan sedikit pun.

Cewek di dunia ini sama saja. Ya, itulah pelajaran yang gua ambil hari ini. Sayangnya, gue gak tertarik sama cewek. Toh, gue udah punya target gebetan! Itu tuh, yang duduk di sebelah Madeline—yang kesulitan mencerna pelajaran di papan tulis. Tentunya sambil ngomel-ngomel. Tapi Ugetsu cuma senyum, bukan evil smirk kok. Dia dengan sabar mengajari cewek itu.

Ah.. Gue berharap Ugetsu mau ngajarin gue juga.

Tapi ngajarin apaan ya..?

Eh, si Ugetsu ngerti bahasa peradaban begini? Sialan juga dia.

Gak! Gak! Gak boleh, G. Kalau loe mencemooh dia, cinta loe bakal _one-sided _selamanya!

"Oke, pelajaran hari ini selesai! Selamat siang!" ucap si guru matematika seraya keluar.

TRIIINGG! TRIIINGGG! TRIIIINNGGG!

Gue, Ugetsu sama Giotto segera nyamperin si Julia. Dia yang menyatakan akan bertanggung jawab dengan peristiwa kali ini. Harusnya sih, Giotto. Toh dia yang bikin kita berada di dunia antah-berantah bernama Indonesia ini. Walau begitu, gue masih penasaran dengan tanah Indonesia ini. Memang pernah denger—

Stop! Stop! Gue ngelantur mulu!

"Woi, jadi gimana nih?" tanya gue dengan nada membentak.

"Ahh... Semenjak aku gak mungkin bawa tiga-tiganya ke rumah.. Keputusannya, kalian akan ikut kami satu-satu ke rumah masing-masing.." jawab Julia sambil memasukkan buku pelajarannya.

What? APA? GUE TERPISAH DENGAN UGETSU!? NO NO NO! NO WAY! GUE GAK MAU! PENOLAKAN! PENOLAKAN! Jelas gue gak mungkin ngomong begitu di depan Ugetsu. Kalau OOC gue ketahuan kan bisa-bisa dia illfeel lagi sama gue. Eh, gue bakal dibuang selamanya dari otak Ugetsu. Bahkan dia akan mengatakan, "Kita saling mengenal ya?" pada akhirnya—NOOOOOOOOOOO!

"Err... Kalau begitu, aku ke rumah siapa, G. ke rumah siapa dan Ugetsu ke rumah siapa?" tanya Giotto sopan.

"Begini... Tadi kami sudah mengundinya (lewat sistem buka kertas), dan hasilnya adalah.. Giotto-san ke rumah Kristina.."

Si Kristina loncat-loncat sambil meluk Giotto. SIALAN! LEPASIN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI PRIMO.

Sekali lagi, gue gak mungkin ngomong gitu.

"...Ugetsu-san ke rumah Made.."

AISSHHHH! YA TUHAN, BENARKAH INI HUKUMANMU PADAKU!? AKU—AKU—DIPISAHKAN DARI AYANG UGETSU!? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Lebay, mau dilebayin? Gak mau ya sudah. (Author: G. lebay-nya kebangetan ih)

"Yaayy~ Dengan begini~ Gue bisa ngerjain PR dengan baik~~" kata si Made senang.

"Sabar aja yak, gue sarankan hati-hati sama Ugetsu," kata gue sengaja.

"...dan G-san akan pulang denganku. Haduh, undian macam apa ini.." jawab Julia berpasrah-ria.

Gue juga facepalm. Undian macam apa itu. Tapi kayaknya ni cewek normal-normal aja. Hah, ya sudahlah—lagipula, dari pelajaran tadi, kayaknya dia cukup pinter. Kayaknya gak masalah. Kita pasrah saja..

"Weh, mending kita langsung pulang aja. Gak usah nongkrong.." kata Kristina.

Nongkrong apaan! Gak gak! Pulang pulang!

"Udahlah, ayo.. Gue udah capek banget.." kata Julia, dengan kelelahan dan memikirkan kasus berikutnya.

* * *

_~ Normal PoV_

"Ehmm.. Namanya, Kristina kan?" tanya Giotto penasaran. Dengan _handsome smile_ andalannya.

Kristina melihat Giotto sejenak. Ia langsung blushing, lalu melihat ke arah yang lain sambil mengangguk. Giotto—yang mentalnya sudah biasa melihat cewek blushing—mengambil bunga terdekat dan memberikannya pada Kristina.

"Ini, buat kamu, kamu gak sakit kan?" lanjut Giotto.

"Te..terima kasih.." jawab Kristina blush-blush gimana gituh.

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Thanks Jul thanks! Lu kasih gue kesempatan buat cari gebetan! Udah bule, ganteng, lumayan tinggi! Aaaa! Makasih Jul_'

Dan hari untuk Kristina dan Giotto belum berakhir disitu.

* * *

"Oh, kalau kamu gak suka dengan pelajaran itu, kamu harus cari cara biar suka~"

Madeline mengangguk. '_Ciyus deh! Ini kali pertama gue ketemu orang yang nyambung, bahkan ngerti apapun yang gue bicarain! Dari yang jelas sampai yang gak jelas! Jul, Jul, makasih Jul~ Lu memberikan hadiah terbaik buat gue di ulang tahun gue kali ini_' kata Madeline dalam hatinya.

(Author: Gak med, gak. Tenang aja, gue bakal kasih hadiah yang lebih indah daripada Asari buat lu.)

Ugetsu melihat Madeline penasaran. Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Madeline, ia pun bergumam kecil ke arah Giotto. "Aku merasa itu bukan hadiah ulang tahunnya..."

"Ada apa, Asari-san?" panggil Madeline tiba-tiba.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya bicara pada alam.." jawab Ugetsu. Sambil tersenyum.

Dan mereka berdua berlalu, walau begitu, hari belum selesai!

* * *

_~ G's PoV_

"Hah!? Apa? Coba ulang!"

Cewek sialan. Udah gue ceritain panjang lebar dan dia gak mendengarkan! Sialan, masa' harus gue jelasin sekali lagi!? Capek tau ni mulut!

"Begini. Awalnya kan kami lagi dihukum sama Ugetsu, menanam di taman belakangnya. Eh si Giotto menyarankan pada Ugetsu, biar kita jalan-jalan pake **pintu yang luar biasa**. Eh kami masuk, tapi pintu meledak secara tiba-tiba dan mendorong kami melewati pararel waktu, secara tiba-tiba kami sampai disini. Denger KAGAK!?" tanya gue kesel.

"Iya iya. Berarti efeknya gak beda jauh sama 10-year-bazooka. Ah, gue akan cari cara biar kalian bisa keluar dari masalah ini. Tapi—tolong sabar dulu ya.." kata Julia sambil memegang peningnya.

Gue menghela nafas. Ini kan menjadi hari yang panjang.

.  
Juga untuk perjalanan **cinta **gue pada Ugetsu.

* * *

BRUAAAAKKKKK!

"MAXIMUM!"

"Nufufu, berisik sekali kau! Alaude, kau tidak apa?"

"Aku akan menangkap kalian segera.."

"Primo~ Oh Primo~ Ini dimana!?" ucap seorang lelaki berambut hijau sambil menghela nafas.

Oh. Tiba-tiba gue dapat firasat buruk.

_Mau tahu siapa orang-orang itu?  
Saksikan di chapter berikutnya!_

**Author's Note**: Mari kita simpulkan isi chapter ini!  
1. Giotto, Ugetsu dan G. bisa menggunakan **bahasa Indonesia yang sudah DISEMPURNAKAN**! Itu sebabnya Ugetsu bisa bicara sama Made!  
2. G. menceritakan apa yang terjadi, soal mereka dari Vongola. Ia juga tertarik sama Indonesia  
3. Next chapter akan heboh :P Petualangan di Indonesia akan dimulai!  
4. Ah, seluruh guardian Primo sudah tiba :D

Gimana mereka balik? Tenang, Author juga gak tahu~ Baiklah, tunggu update-an berikutnya ya!  
Ngomong-ngomong, fanfiction ini ditujukan untuk 1st Generation dari Vongola, diriku sendiri dan sahabat-sahabatku Madeline dan Kristina :D Juga untuk readers sekalian~!


	3. Nanas dan Skylark Part I

**Updated Summary**:  
"_Nufufu,_" "APA!? APA!? NANAS BERJALAN!?" "Ternyata kamu memang cinta aku, Alaude," "Hmph~ Kalau kalian bertengkar di tempat ramai seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kalian menjadi sushi lho~" Bertambahnya member Vongola Generasi Pertama ke Indonesia membuat runyam! Penasaran dengan lanjutannya!?

**Author's Note:** Ada yang rindu saya? Saya sudah nunggak selama seminggu. Biasa, tiba-tiba Writer Block menyerang. Tapi jangan khawatir, saya **belum** mau discontinued fic koplak ini. Tapi humornya mungkin kurang -w- Semenjak saya bingung apa yang saya tulis.

Ada yang sadar? Yap, chapter ini akan mendatangkan 2 dari 4 karakter yang datang ke masa depan di chapter 2. Nufufu, kalau kalian membaca judul chapter di sebelah gambar review itu, anda akan menemukan **Nanas** dan **Skylark**. Tolong dipikirkan sendiri siapa mereka~ Anyway, saya punya pengumuman. Saya update summary lol. Saya menerapkan sistem 4 hari, setiap 4 hari setelah sebuah chapter, saya update, tapi mungkin cerita baru dan mungkin cerita ini. Kebetulan otak saya masih ngambung. Sebelumnya saya beritahukan, **selama pekan UN, saya tidak update**. Saya kan anak kelas 3 SMP~

Then, let's begin,

**Vongola 1st Generation on INDONESIA!  
****By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 3, Nanas dan Skylark Part I_

_~G's PoV_

Oh. Tiba-tiba gue dapet firasat buruk.

Gimana nggak? Semalem, gue mimpinya horor. **HOROR **banget.

Penasaran? Gue ceritain.

Setelah pengenalan dengan keluarga si Author (P.S: Si Author dan Julia itu sama, toh intinya itu saya lol), dan meminjam baju milik kakaknya Author, gue dipaksa **tidur** di kamar Author. Ya, kamarnya gak berantakan. Ia punya 2 kasur, dan gue tidur di salah satunya. Daripada gak tidur. Tapi kalau misalnya gue 'sentuh' tu anak, bakal digolok gue emaknya. Sayang,

Gue gak ada ketertarikan dengan wanita.

Toh yang gue incer itu **laki-laki**.

Terus gue tidur. Ya, gue tidur. Sekitar 2 menit kemudian, gue langsung ngorok. Setelah itu masuk ke alam mimpi.

Yang gue mimpiin itu adalah... **NANAS SEMANGKA BERJALAN PEDOFIL** BERNAMA **DAEMON SPADE** MELAWAN **SKYLARK TUKANG BORGOL** BERNAMA **ALAUDE** DI TAMAN BELAKANG MILIK **UGETSU**! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOOOO!

Tapi seumur hidup, gue gak pernah mimpiin yang namanya **Daemon Spade**. Pernah sekali. Dan akhirannya jadi kenyataan. Ugetsu meluap dan memaksa seluruh Guardian (kecuali Giotto yang kebetulan sedang pergi rapat) untuk memperbaiki tamannya, membersihkan rumah dan harus seperti semula sebelum Giotto pulang. Kami hanya punya 1 jam. Dan akhirnya, kami kapok membuat Ugetsu marah.

**Evil Smirk**-nya terlalu seram.

Dan sekarang. Kalau mimpi gue jadi kenyataan, pas kita pulang nanti, Ugetsu tidak akan segan-segan untuk meminta kedua makhluk itu kerja rodi di tamannya—dan Mansion kita. Dan kita semua tahu seperti apa Alaude itu. Tidak ada gunanya. Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

Dan sepertinya, hal ini sukses membuat gue dipelototi oleh Author. Sepertinya tadi gue berteriak. Membuat si Author terbangun dan membangunkan gue.

"G-san, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Julia.

"Gue..mimpiin nanas..." jawab gue tersedak.

"...nanas?" tanya Julia sekali lagi, mengangkat alisnya kebingungan.

**Nanas** yang gue maksud disini bukan nanas asli. Tapi **jelmaan** **nanas** yang selalu bertengkar dengan seorang **skylark**. Kenapa gue harus mimpiin mereka juga. Kayak muka mereka penting—penting deh. Kalau mereka bertengkar, menghancurkan Mansion apalagi taman belakang, bisa dibakar hidup-hidup pake flame **dia.**

"Uhm...Daemon Spade ya?"

"Emangnya bisa siapa lagi!?"

"Rokudo Mukuro.."

"..Ah! Gak penting! Tidur sana, gue mau tidur lagi!" usir gue.

Mungkin elo pada bakal berpikir gue tidak berterima kasih. Udah dibangunin dari mimpi nanas itu, bukannya ngucapin terima kasih malah ngusir. Gak tau rasa terima kasih, gak tau rasa kasih sayang. Sebenarnya, gue bingung sama siapa itu Rokudo Mukuro. Tapi gue kan jaim, gak mungkin gue tanya siapa tuh Mukuro. Pengen sih/

Tapi kalau gak jaim namanya kan bukan G. Bener gak gue?

Nggak, ya sudah!

Setelah itu gue tidur lagi. Mimpinya masih gak beda jauh, soal si nanas sama skylark itu. Bedanya, gue melihat mereka di tempat yang jauuuuuhhhhhh banget dari Mansion. Dan kali ini ditambah oleh Knuckle dan Lampo. Eh, Knuckle? Lampo? What?

Dan malam itu, mimpi gue horor, terlalu horor.

* * *

Pagi itu, untuk pertama kalinya di hidup gue, gue memiliki pagi yang tenang.

Gue bangun dari peradaban gue (bacanya kasur, idiot!), melihat si manusia bernama Julia melihat gue dengan tatapan oh-baru-bangun-loe-liat-jam-sana. Tapi kayaknya dia juga baru bangun. Dan gue pun melihat jam. Eh buset, udah jam 8 aje. Tapi gak apa-apa. Toh gak ada kertas-kertas gak jelas menumpuk di sekitar gue. Tiada Giotto yang harus dibangunkan di pagi hari. Tidak ada. Tidak. Tidak ada.

"Woi, pagi!" kata gue, mood gue lagi baik.

"Ha, pagi. Akhirnya bangun juga," jawab Julia kesel.

"Huh?" maksud?

"Gue udah bangunin loe pake segala cara dari manggil sampai sirem air. Tetep aja tidur, udah kayak sapi aja," jawab dia kesel.

"...ya sudah, gue bobo lagi ya," kata gue narik selimut. Dia pun menarik selimut gue.

"...temenin gue ke pasar..."

Apa? Gue gak salah denger? Dia, Author, nyuruh gue temenin dia ke pasar!?

"Lho? Emak lu gak ke pasar?" tanya gue bingung.

"Gini ye, gue kasih tau. Emak sama bapak gue pergi pagi banget. Koko gue lenyap, alias kabur ke rumah bebebnya pagi-pagi dan mereka ninggalin surat ini buat gue dan elo!" jawab Julia sambil ngasih surat.

Ya jelas gue bisa baca. Emank elo pada. Cuma note kecil, tapi sungguh membuat gue berdecak ka—kesal maksudnya. Gimana nggak? Nih, gue kasih kertasnya.

_Dek,  
Mami pergi ke rumah Ii (P.S: tante dalam adat Tionghoa), jadi ikut Papi pergi. Koko ke rumah cece Floren (P.S: pacarnya koko di duta). Kami sama G jaga diri baik-baik ya. Oh, Mami buru-buru jadi gak sempet ke pasar. Kamu kesana ya entar, jangan terlalu siang okeh?_

_Penuh cinta, Mami._

Gila aja. Gak! Gue mau ketemu bebeb Ugetsu kali hari ini. Sial oh sial. Gue gak ngerti dengan manusia jaman sekarang. Terus, yang paling penting, kenapa emaknya si Author bisa percaya gitu aja sama gue? Apa orang jaman sekarang gak takut kalau gue bakal apa-apain anaknya? Walau gue gak niat buat gitu juga sih. Ya sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Siapa tahu takdir mempertemukan gue sama Ugetsu hari ini.

Gak, gak pake Giotto. **No Giotto today.**

"Elo mandi duluan sana. Gue mandi di belakang," kata Julia sambil ngambil baju dari lemari.

What?

"Kagak, elo mandi di kamar mandi, gue mandi di belakang!" bantah gue.

"Idih, gue yang punya rumah kenapa elo yang ngatur gue? Buruan mandi, kalau kagak gue tendang elo ke atap entar. Buruaaaaannn!" si Julia, sialannya, nendang gue keluar dari kamar dan gue, dengan berat hati, masuk ke kamar mandi.

Kenapa dia ngalah ya? Apapun, kayaknya ini akan menjadi hari yang sangat panjang..

* * *

_~ Normal PoV_

"Eh, Kristina, kamu mau kemana?"

Suara berat nan halus milik Giotto menggema di rumah Kristina. Yang dipanggil melihat Giotto yang baru bangun tidur—tiada G. tiada bangun pagi—dan wajahnya yang cute cute gimana gitu. Ia hampir nosebleed saudara!

"Aku mau ke rumah Made, Giotto..san mau ikut?" tanya Kristina.

_Rumah Madeline-san itu tempatnya Asari kan? Boleh tuh!_

"Boleh, tunggu sebentar ya," jawab Giotto segera ngibrit ke kamar mandi.

Dan di saat yang sama, Kristina langsung nosebleed. Ia tidak kuat melihat seberapa imutnya Giotto pada saat itu. Dan itu menggoda imannya.

Biarkanlah ia, coba kita lihat sisi yang satu.

"Mama! Aku sama Ugetsu..san pergi ke pasar dulu ya!" kata Madeline.

Oh, Ugetsu yang ngajak kali ini. Ia ingin melihat jaman ia berada, ia ingin tahu seperti apa dunia tersebut. Dan pasar, yang merupakan tempat ekonomi pertama di muka bumi, adalah tempat yang tepat. Oh jangan khawatir, dengan berbagai kendala, Made berhasil meminjamkan pakaian (normal) untuk Ugetsu (setelah berdebat dengan Julia dengan no-no-gak-ada-yang-pinjem-pinjem-baju dan Madeline meyakinkannya hingga sekitar 4 jam).

"Iya, buruan pulang ya dek," jawab mama Made.

"Iya mama~" balas Made.

Walau begitu, di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu dengan Kristina dan Giotto. Yap, baju Giotto juga normal. Oh nggak, Kristina gak debat sama Julia dulu. Dia cuma mewek minta mohon sama G. Kok G? Soalnya si G bilang "_SIAPA TAU ADA MAFIA YANG BAKAL NGINCER GIOTTO! NO NO NO NO! GAK GAK GAK!_" dan karena hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Kristina pun tetap meminta Giotto mengganti pakaiannya.

"Hai Med~~ Hai, Ugetsu-san!" panggil Kristina semangat.

"..Kris, ngapain elo disini?" tanya Made penasaran.

"Aku mau ke rumah kamu~ Sama bebeb Giotto~!" jawab Kristina sambil **meluk** Giotto.

_ASDFGHJKL!_ _Kristina, sejak kapan loe jadian sama Giotto-san!? Kalau Julia tau, bakal dibakar hidup-hidup elu! Gile, gue tunggu kacang gratis dah!_

_Giotto...kagak stress kan?_

Itulah isi pikiran Made dan Ugetsu, yang ditanggapi dengan negatif oleh Giotto. Yap, deathglare. Kayaknya Giotto membaca pikiran keduanya. Eh tunggu, berarti Giotto beneran jadian sama Kristina donk? #AuthorMerindingSekaligusNyiapin**Golok**DiRumah#

"Aaa... Terus mau ngapain loe ke rumah gue?" tanya Made.

"Mau ke pasar~ Ke tempat mama~ Kamu sendiri mau ngapain?" balas Kristina.

"Gini, Ugetsu-san bilang kalau 'misalnya' kita belum menemukan cara untuk mengembalikan mereka, mau tidak mau mereka harus beradaptasi. Nah, cara pertama untuk melakukannya adalah mengetahui pusat ekonomi di Indonesia, yaitu pasar! Aku sama Ugetsu-san mau ke pasar sekarang~" kata Madeline.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, baik Giotto dan Kristina gak mudeng. Panjang banget soalnya.

"Oh, intinya mau ke pasar kan? Bareng yuk~" balas Kristina.

"Eh sialan, udah gue jelasing panjang-panjang juga!" kata Madeline kesel.

"Hmm... Kita ajak G, gimana?" tanya Giotto, yang akhirnya bergabung dalam percakapan ini.

"Ide bagus! Med, telpon Julia gih!" suruh Kristina.

"Dasar, kere,"

Madeline mengeluarkan handphone-nya, mencari nomor Author dan menunggu nada panggilan. Setelah sekitar 5 bunyi "beep", akhirnya terdengar suara—oh tidak.

"Woi! Siapa nih?"

Itu bukan **suara kece** milik **Author**. Melainkan milik **G**. Madeline segera menyerahkan handphone-nya ke Kristina.

"I..Ini siapa?" balas Kristina.

"...Ah, gak jelas!" Beep Beep Beep.

"..."

"Langsung capcus aja yuk," kata Kristina.

"Iya dah, G. yang jawab tadi," balas Madeline.

"Buset dah, gue rasa tu hape udah rusak sama G," kata Giotto facepalm.

"G-dono, makin hari makin seram," komentar Ugetsu, agak tajam.

Namun satu yang tidak mereka ketahui, kalau tujuan mereka dengan tujuan duo gaje itu sama. Pasar. Di sisi lain di jalan tersebut, terdengar suara yang membuat siapa pun merinding, termasuk tetangga-tetangga di sekitar sana.

Kehororan suara '_nufufu_' yang tersebar di sekitar tempat tersebut sukses membuat Giotto merinding.

* * *

_~G's PoV_

"G-SAAAANNN! SUDAH BELUUUMMMM!?"

Berisik, bocah! Udah baju koko lu ini kecil banget lagi! Plis deh, gue lebih suka pake pakaian berandalan gue dibanding pake baju beginian! Sumpeh, kemaren, dia ngelarang Ugetsu, lha kenapa gue disuruh pake baju—kaos dan celana jeans katanya—kayak begini!? Terkadang, gue gak ngerti sama tuh cewek. Ditambah lagi, gue gak boleh **MEROKOK**! Sialan kagak!?

"Tch, kekecilan nih!" balas gue kesel. Terus gue ngaca.

Baju yang gue pake itu kaos warna putih sama jeans hitam, terus cincin 4 biji dan karat tinggi + cincin Vongola gue. Karena gue terkenal dengan rambut berantakan dan tato gue, gue berhasil mempertahankan dua hal tersebut. Setelah berkaca, gue langsung keluar dari kamar sementara gue.

"Akhirnya G-san selesai juga, udah jam 9, ayo berang—kat,"

Kenapa dia terhenti? Apa karena gue terlalu ganteng?

"Kenapa loe?" tanya gue.

"Hm.. Mungkin harus gue bawain satu buat Asari-san, bentar, maaph ya ko, btw, muat kagak ya.." kata Julia segera ke kamar kokonya dan mengambil kaos putih. Dasar adik bejad, itulah yang terbesit di kepala gue sekarang.

"Daripada kita kesiangan, ayo berangkat~!" kata Julia sambil mengambil topi.

Dan kami berdua pergi ke pasar. Sampai hari ini, gue makin gak habis pikir. Dari tangan kanan **bos mafia terbesar di ****Italia**, gue harus pergi ke pasar tradisional ditambah dengan pergi bersama **seorang gadis 14 tahun biasa**. Ini adalah penurunan derajat terbesar yang pernah gue alami. Tapi berhubung gue lahir di jalanan dan kembali ke jalanan, itu bukan masalah yang cukup besar. Tetap saja. Ini penurunan derajat.

_By the way_, selama perjalanan, kita berdua gak bicara banyak. Oh tentu saja kita jalan kaki. Toh memang sepertinya pasarnya gak jauh. Kenapa kita gak banyak bicara?

_First_, gue memikirkan Giotto. Apa dia udah bangun? Atau masih jadi sapi? Biarkan G. biarkan. Ini adalah hari pertama, dimana elo bisa bebas dari yang namanya kertas terkutuk. Tapi tetep aja gue gak bisa ngelupain gimana kita setelah balik nanti. Apakah kertasnya bertumpuk? Atau Mansion kita hancur?

_Second_, bebeb Ugetsu udah makan belum ya? Udah mandi belum? Makannya cukup gak ya? Okeh gue lebay, tapi kan wajar! Toh dia kan inceran gue. Walau yaaahh.. Maaf kalau elo pada bosen, tapi gue masih cinta bilang _One-sided_. Doain donk biar move on! Gimana sih!

_Third_, mimpi nanas gue semalem. Dan kehororan pagi ini, suara 'nufufu' yang bergema dimana. Oh no, semoga si nanas semangka itu tidak ada di muka bumi ini.

Gue sampai di hu—pasar maksud gue. Pasarnya tidak terlalu tradisional, menurut gue. Setidaknya, mereka membangun pasar di dalam sebuah gedung, jadi tidak makan terlalu banyak tempat. Semoga saja baunya tidak campur aduk.

"Hei, ayo masuk, kenapa bengong?" panggil si Author.

"Tch. Iya, iya—"

"Eh? G-dono?"

Tepat ketika gue mau menanjakkan kaki ke tangga tersebut, gue merasa dipanggil. Suaranya yang tenang dan tidak bergetar. Suara seseorang itu. Yang dapat membuat gue melupakan satu fakta kalau tadi malam gue mendapat mimpi tentang nanas berjalan dan skylark bertengkar. Segera saja, daku berbalik dan melihat...

Asari Ugetsu.

Dan Giotto di sebelahnya.

Sialan! Kok ada Giotto sih!?

"Ternyata benar, G-dono! Apa anda baik-baik saja?" ucap Ugetsu, berjalan dengan tenangnya. Pakaiannya normal toh. Padahal kemarin, si duo cewek gaje itu berdebat soal pakaian Ugetsu.

Giotto juga, bajunya normal. "Elo kayak bukan G. Tapi gue tau elo G, _best friend_ gue dari awal!" kata Giotto sambil menunjuk pakaian gue yang buju buneng aneh menurut gue.

"Eh, Asari-san~!"

Si Author gaje, yang udah sampai di tangga teratas, turun cuma buat manggil Ugetsu? WTF banget sih nih orang. Gue melihat dia dengan tatapan 'naik-lagi-aja-sanah' dan dibalas 'suka-suka-gue-donk'. Ia pun mengeluarkan pakaian hasil curian dari kamar kokonya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ugetsu dengan senyumnya.

"Ini, hadiah dariku untuk Asari-san~" jawabnya sambil menyerahkan pakaian hasil curian itu.

Asari mendelik sedikit, namun menerimanya sambil mengucapkan terima kasih—sukses membuat gue dan Author nosebleed.

"Ayo naik, naik naik naik!" ajak Giotto sambil menarik diriku ini dan Ugetsu.

Sialan kau, Giotto. Mentang-mentang tidak ada kertas-kertas terkutuk yang dinamakan _paperwork_ itu, elo malah menganggu **aktivitas** gue. Terkutuk kau, _paper_—salah, terkutuk kau Giotto. Terkutuklah kau. Terkutuklah kau Giotto, karena telah menganggu ritual yang dilakukan oleh tuan G. ini!

_Nufufufufu.. Alaude, kamu mau ngajak kau **berantem**?_

_Berisik, herbivore. Fokus saja pada apa yang kau lakukan!_

_Nufufu, **skylark** tidak sabar._

Jelas gue langsung merinding ria. Gimana nggak? Gue paling benci mendengar tawa itu. Tawa yang sukses membuat **Alaude** merinding di malam hari. Alaude, bayangin!

Oh, gue belom ngenalin Alaude ya?

**Alaude** adalah Cloud Guardian Vongola, pimpinan CEDEF dan rival berat—entah dalam arena pertarungan atau diranjang—**Daemon Spade**. Ia juga salah satu manusia yang disuspek tidak memiliki hati, apalagi kepada Daemon Spade. Alaude hanya kicep jika yang berbicara HDWM Giotto—dan Ugetsu, khusus yang ini, pengecualian untuk semua Guardian termasuk bos-nya.

Menurut mimpi gue, dari tempat, di suspek kalau tempatnya keberadaan pertarungan mereka di pasar ini—setelah gue cek tempatnya—dan jika itu benar maka...

"G-san, kamu mau makan apa malam ini?" tanya Julia ke arah gue.

"Hu-Huh? Oh, omelet aja," jawab gue galau(?).

"Oh oke, berarti kita harus ke sini.." gue pun memisah dari si Author.

Gue berjalan di sebelah Giotto, yang sedang melihat sekeliling—mencari Kristina mungkin. Tiba-tiba gue melihat penampakan. Mumpung di chapter ini gue belom lebay..

**PENAMPAKAN**.

"G! G! Elo liat gak!?" kata Giotto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan badan gue.

"APA!? APA!? **NANAS BERJALAN**!?" balas gue berteriak.

"ITU! BENER! **NANAS BERJALAN**!" balas Giotto panik.

Nanas berjalan. Nanas berjalan. **NANAS BERJALAN. **_**Nanas berjalan.**_

"Hm? Bukannya itu Daemon sama Alaude?"

Gue dan Giotto melihat Ugetsu horor, lalu melihat arah yang ditunjuk Ugetsu. Oh tidak, mimpi gue ternyata bener. Apa yang gue lihat adalah..

"Nufufu! Ternyata kamu memang mau melawanku, skylark!"

"Tch, berisik, nanas berjalan!"

Alaude dan Daemon sedang adu senjata—borgol dan trident—di atas meja ayam!

_Mau tahu lanjutannya?_

_Saksikan chapter selanjutnya!_

**Author's Note**: Sumpeh, kagak elit banget sih elo berdua.  
Alaude: Tch.  
Daemon: Nufufu, Author mau ikut?  
Me: Nggak makasih. Oke~ Mari balas review :3 Teman saya kali ini adalah **Alaude** dan **Daemon Spade** yang mendapat highlight chapter ini!  
Daemon: Nufu, review-nya berkurang ya?  
Me: Iya, daku sedih -3- Tapi temen Author di duta nungguin kok~  
Alaude: Tch. Cepat.  
Me: Ok! Dari **SyriaFranz**-san! No! No! Not watermelon, but **walking pineapple x watermelon xD**. Don't worry. The world still have our Yandere!Ugetsu here, so Indonesia won't be in the end! Lampo will come next chapter! Keep review, okay :D  
Alaude: Nufu, yang kedua dari **Miyucchi Sang Cappuccino**, Ciaossu! Saya bukan fan G27 jadi hal yang anda bicarakan tidak mungkin terjadi-kata Author.  
Me: Soalnya saya fan 8027 :3 Oke ini sudah update~!

Baiklah, next chapter, kita akan memiliki seluruh bagian perang Skylark dan Pineapple ini, juga Knuckle dan Lampo! Terima kasih diucapkan pada seluruh readers, teman-teman Author dan siapa pun yang terlibat dalam fanfic ini! Sampai jumpa di chapter 4~!

Anyway, please Review okay :D


	4. Nanas dan Skylark Part II

**Summary**: "_Nufufu,_" "APA!? APA!? NANAS BERJALAN!?" "Ternyata kamu memang cinta aku, Alaude," "Hmph~ Kalau kalian bertengkar di tempat ramai seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kalian menjadi sushi lho~" Bertambahnya member Vongola Generasi Pertama ke Indonesia membuat runyam! Penasaran dengan lanjutannya!?

**Disclaimer**: Sampai akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira

**Warning**: Bahasa gaul, OOC, typo (oh itu sengaja), grammar (sengaja juga) dan OC!Author, alias Author yang jadi OC-nya. Kalau kalian tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau yaoi, mohon jangan baca XD Tapi gak berat sih, toh ini humor kan?

**Author's Note**: Oke oke oke. Saya tahu ini gaje dan double update. Dan kenapa saya juga gak ngerti iman saya dateng darimana untuk menulis 2 chapter secara langsung! Tapi selesai juga kan? Maaf kalau gak lucu T^T Saya mencoba sekuat hati untuk menulis chapter ini dengan humor dan akhirnya-menurut saya, gak lucu -3- Hiks hiks hiks~

UN berakhir, menunggu pengumuman. Oh iya, saya umumkan saja disini, kalau **tanggal 20-24 Mei, saya tidak update** karena pariwisata dari sekolah. Tapi saya akan update chapter 5 minggu ini~ Tapi gak Kamis. Kalau bisa ya, Rabu, kalau gak bisa ya Jumat atau Sabtu :3 Saya lagi bikin One-Shot baru~~ Tehe~

Tanpa banyak omong, mari kita mulai chapter gaje ini!

**Vongola 1st Generation On INDONESIA****  
By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 4, Nanas dan Skylark Part II_

_~ G's PoV_

Demi apa. Gue **nggak** pernah berpikir kalau mimpi gue akan menjadi kenyataan untuk kedua kalinya.

Yang pertama itu terjadi sekitar 3 tahun yang lalu, ketika Daemon dan Elena baru sampai di Mansion Vongola. Daemon dan Elena masih belum tau aturan di Mansion ajaib kami. Dari setiap makan pagi harus mendengarkan ceramah Knuckle dahulu (yang selalu gua tepis dengan makan duluan lol) sampai aturan **no-person-allowed-except-the-owner** di taman belakang milik Ugetsu.

Suatu hari, ini menurut Knuckle sih, Elena dan Daemon (tentu saja diajak oleh Elena) mengunjungi sang taman tak berdosa(?) itu. Karena masih baru, ya Ugetsu membiarkannya ..cuma.. **ADA ALAUDE DI SANA**! Saat itu, gue lagi tidur jadi yah—mimpinya yang itu lho. Daemon dan Alaude bertengkar di sang taman, menghancurkan 1/2 dari taman tak berdosa itu.

Benar saja. Pas gue bangun, Giotto melihat ke arah gue dengan tatapan 'G-elo-masih-bisa-tidur-dengan-suara-gaduh-itu-dan-gue-mau-pergi-ke-rapat-tolong-segera-lihat-apa-yang-terjadi'. Tatapannya panjang banget.

Lalu gue ke pusat kegaduhan. Ya, gue berjalan seperti biasa. Santai tanpa masalah. Lalu gue masuk ke taman belakang. Sialnya **gue ketimpa sial**. Mimpi gue jadi kenyataan. Tuh taman belakang tinggal 3/4 dari keadaan aslinya! Dan penyebabnya karena **ALAUDE** dan **DAEMON SPADE**. Elena melarikan diri ke luar Mansion jadi.. Yah.. Lagipula ia perempuan, Ugetsu juga punya hati ketika ia ingin menghukum orang.

Pada akhirnya, kita semua disuruh untuk membersihkan Mansion dan taman itu. Aish, anda tidak tahu? Kita semua—kecuali Ugetsu, Elena dan Giotto, tentu saja—**melewatkan makan malam** karena **kelelahan**.

**Dan sekarang...**

"Nufufu! Ternyata kamu memang mau melawanku, skylark!"

"Tch. Berisik, nanas berjalan!"

Gue melihat **Alaude** dan **Daemon **sedang adu senjata—borgol dan sabit—di atas **meja ayam**! Demi apa! Kenapa mereka pilih tempat bertarung yang gak elit banget!? Sampai gue sangka ada **nanas berjalan** di muka bumi ini! Bayangkan! Nanas berjalan di muka bumi!

Gue mengucek mata gue 13 kali. Dan mereka itu **nyata**!

"GIOTTO! ITU ALAUDE SAMA DAEMON!" teriak gue heboh. Menggoyangkan badan bos bejad gue.

"GUE JUGA TAU KELES!" balas Giotto pada gue. Heboh dan alay.

"Demi apa! Itu memalukan nama Vongola! Di atas meja ayam weh!" lanjut Giotto lagi, sambil facepalm juga.

Sedangkan Ugetsu? Hanya ketawa-tawa.

"Untungnya tidak ada yang mengenal Vongola disini.." balas Ugetsu, masih sambil tertawa.

Dan kedua manusia itu, si nanas dan skylark itu, akhirnya menyadari keberadaan kami—dengan tatapan **gak kenal**. Udah heboh, alay, bajunya gak jelas dan sok kenal gitu sama mereka. Mereka gak kenal **gue**? WHAT!? MEREKA GAK KENAL GUE.

Sini, sini, kenalin dulu.

Iya deng, jangan di deathglare donk.

Yak kita lihat, Alaude memborgol tangan Daemon dan Daemon memecahkan borgol dengan sabitnya, lanjut lagi dengan borgol Alaude, lalu Daemon menyerang kaki Alaude, Alaude menendang dan yak.. GOOOOO—Ups, salah skenario.

Lalu keduanya lari. Mengingat kalau keduanya itu _troublemaker _yang sukses membuat Ugetsu marah, kita bertiga mengikuti mereka—dengan aksi pura-pura kenal. Walau sebenarnya gue gak mau. Kalau gue disangka kenal, entar kalau kenapa-napa, kita juga yang kena. Tapi Giotto sudah berkata, bisa apalagi? Kita harus mengikuti bos kemana pun ia pergi. Apalagi bos-nya bejad macam Giotto begini.

Eh, gue jadi curhat kan!

"Nufufu! Ternyata kau memang cinta aku, Alaude," ucap Daemon, di depan Alaude, saling adu senjata.

"Kau salah, herbivore. Aku **membencimu**." Keduanya meloncat ke belakang—Daemon berhenti di dekat bagian buah nanas sedang Alaude di dekat bagian sayur-mayur.

"Jangan malu-malu begitu~ Kita kan harus menemukan Primo atau kita tidak bisa main di ranjang lagi.. Nufufu,"

"Siapa yang mau main di ranjang denganmu, nanas belahan **semangka**?" balas Alaude sarkastik.

"Oya, kalau kau tidak mau, aku masih mau pulang. Masih mau main di atas ranjang sama Primo. Nufufu," lanjut Daemon sambil mencoba menyabit Alaude.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Giotto langsung merinding ria. Jadi mereka—diam-diam—main di atas ranjang!?

Tunggu. Tadi apa gue menyebutkan sayur-mayur?

"Hei, kalian, manusia yang tidak punya rasa kemanusiaan.."

Suara ini. Aura ini. Penampakan ini. Satu-satunya hal yang sukses membuat Alaude dan Daemon bergidik. Menyadari kalau ada aura mematikan, keduanya terdiam dan melihat ke arah kami. Suara yang membuat mereka kerja rodi selama 1 jam. Suara yang sukses membuat seluruh manusia, termasuk penjual makanan disana, terdiam.

"...ah.. Suara horor ini darimana datangnya..?" tanya Daemon pada Alaude.

"...carnivore itu... Kenapa ada disini..?" lanjut Alaude. Melihat ke arah ia yang mengeluarkan aura mematikan.

Gue dan Giotto melihat ke arah Ugetsu, yang tersenyum manis. Manis di depan orang lain—namun sebenarnya, itu adalah **evil** **smirk** handalannya. Alaude dan Daemon menurunkan senjata mereka. Baru mereka sadar siapa kami. Oh my god! Lemot banget sih elo berdua!

"Nufufufu, ayo turun, Alaude. Kita sudah bertemu dengan Primo," ucap Daemon.

"Tch." Alaude meloncat, dan keduanya berjalan ke arah Primo.

"Alaude! Daemon! Gimana kalian ke sini!?" tanya Giotto penasaran.

"Pintu ajaibmu itu tertinggal di taman belakang. Kami mencari kalian tapi tidak ketemu. Lalu, kami menemukan pintu itu dan ketika kami masuk, pintu itu meledak dan disinilah kami. Nufufufu, sekarang kembali kan kami!"

Daemon oh Daemon. Kalau kita tau cara pulangnya, kita gak akan berdiri di depan loe di tengah pasar begini. Dan gue gak tau apapun itu, menyingkir dari kepala gue, nanas sialan.

"Oya, kau gurita diam saja," balas Daemon.

Kami memutuskan untuk mencari Julia dan teman-temannya. Entah mereka ketemu atau tidak, semenjak Ugetsu dan Giotto memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan mereka. Dasar, kagak takut hilang ye. Kalau hilang, gue kagak tanggung ah. Kalau Ugetsu yang hilang, baru gue cari. Kita mencari di lantai basement, dimana sayur-mayur dan daging-dagingan dijual, dan menemukan seorang cewek dengan pakaian pink dan diikat satu.

"WOI!" panggil gue. Seperti biasa. Gak kasar itu bukan **G**.

Ia berbalik dan melihat dengan tatapan 'oh-kemana-aja-loe-gue-makan-loe-kalau-kabur-lagi'. Cukup horor buat gue. Tapi mukanya langsung cerah setelah melihat Ugetsu. Wets! Jangan liat-liat! Ugetsu itu punya gue—walau, sekali lagi, _one-sided_.

"Oh, udah balik, btw... Tunggu, kok orangnya nambah sih!?"

Julia menghitung dan ketika ia melihat Alaude—oke gue facepalm. Kayaknya dia ada sesuatu sama Alaude. Dan gue beruntung, dengan begitu, ia tidak akan menempel terus-terusan sama Ugetsu gue! Akhirnya gue menang! NYAHAHA! GUE MENANG! LIHAT ITU, LIHAT! MYOWAHAHAHAHA!

Oke, cukup!

"Med! Itu Julia~!"

"Eh buset, si Julia bikin harem ye?"

Gue meneror kedua cewek sialan bernama Madmad sama Kiskis. Namanya salah? Suka suka gue donk! Lagi nama susah banget! Madmad sama Kiskis lebih gampang, lucu, enak pula! Mereka harus bersyukur karena pencetusnya itu gu—

Cukup! Cukup! Gue OOT banget hari ini!

"Jul! Ada siapa—EH GUYS BULE LAGI GUYS! DEMI APA DIA KEREN BANGET YA AMPUN! JUL SIAPA JUL DIA SIAPA JUL—"

Ya ampun, Kiskis ini. Norak banget sih jadi orang! Gak pernah liat yang lebih ganteng apa dari Alaude? Gue gitu, yang jauh lebih ganteng!

"Huh? Alaude sama Daemon.." jawab Julia polos.

"Temennya G-san, Asari-san dan Giotto-san?" tanya Madmad, ke arah Daemon dan Alaude.

"Ho~? Cakep juga. G, ini cewek loe? Gue pikir elo gak normal," kata Daemon, memegang dagu Madeline.

**Pedofil**-nya keluar kan? Kalau gak **pedo**, namanya bukan Daemon. Kayaknya, dia deh penyebab tersebarnya pedofilia di Indonesia. Elo tau gak sih? Pas Julia mandi, gue kan nonton Tipi. Eh, kasusnya itu tentang **maraknya kasus pedofilia disebabkan oleh seorang lelaki yang dikenal dengan** **nanasnya!** Siapa lagi kalau bukan Daemon!

Tapi tangan Daemon ditepis dengan cepat, oleh seseorang.

...Sial! Kenapa **dia **yang tepis!? GUE ENPI WEH! ENPI!

"Oh? Jadi ini ceweknya Asari toh~ Nufufufu, kau patah hati kan, G?" lanjut Daemon, melihat gue sinis.

"Eh sialan, gue belom nyerah keles," lanjut gue, membalas Daemon dengan sinis.

"Dan demi apa, Asari, kau pacaran dengan Madeline?" tanya Giotto pada Ugetsu.

"Huh? Tentu tidak, tidak mungkin. Aku benci melihat muka nanas pedo Daemon, dan kita tidak boleh mencontohkan ini pada anak kecil bukan?" jawab Ugetsu santai.

Ah, benar, santai. Kita harus bersikap normal kan? Ini kan tempat umum.

"Dasar, nanas pedofil." ucap Alaude. Sadis amat sih elo, de de.

Oke, jangan deathglare gue!

"Apa maksudmu, skylark?" Sabit Daemon keluar.

"Ini yang kuinginkan." Borgol Alaude pun keluar.

Dan mereka **berperang**! Seperti tidak ada hari tanpa berperang! Ya ampun, aku penasaran, apa **isi otak** mereka sebenarnya sih!? Bertarung, di ranjang aja! Jangan di tempat umum, donk! Gue melihat sekitar, Giotto menghela nafas, Ugetsu tersenyum, Julia dkk. ketakutan. Wait, gue bilang Ugetsu tersenyum? Tersenyum? **Tersenyum!? TERSENYUM!?**

"Alaude. Daemon."

Keduanya, yang merasa pertarungannya terganggu, melihat Ugetsu.

Dengan **evil smirk**-nya, ia berjalan mendekati kedua monster itu.

Dengan **katana-**nya.

Dan gue bingung sejak kapan itu katana ada disitu? Apa? Gak penting?

"Hmph~ Kalau kalian bertengkar di tempat ramai seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan membuat kalian menjadi sushi lho~"

Terdengar **normal** untuk semua orang. Tapi tidak untuk kami.

(Author: Plis G, elo masih normal kan? Terdengar normal darimana!?)

"...Nufufu, oke, gue tunda," lanjut Daemon, menurunkan sabitnya.

Sekarang, kita ngapain?

"Err—Ada yang lapar? Aku belum sarapan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di rumahku saja?" tanya Julia.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang panjang. PANJANG SEKALI. Saat ini, kami berada di rumah Julia. Sambil memakan omelet. Omeletnya yah.. Untuk pemula, lumayanlah. Ia punya bakat memasak juga rupanya. Walau gue masih gak terima. Buat apa dia ajak **Alaude** dan **Daemon** ke rumahnya sih!? Malah menambah masalah yang sebenarnya udah panjang, makin panjang kali!

"Jadi..nyum nyum.. Alaude, Knuckle, Lampo dan Daemon ke..nyum nyum..dunia ini karena melewati Pintu yang LUAR BIASA milik Primo?" tanya gue. Setelah itu gue menelan makanan gue.

"Ya, gurita. Masalahnya, kami tidak tahu mereka kemana, nufufu.." jawab Daemon sambil minum air. Gak keselek tuh?

Keselek aja. Elo mati gak ada yang tangisin kok.

Ya.. Kalau masih ada Elena, mungkin hanya ia seorang.

"Uhmm.. Kris, Med, mau undian lagi? Kan kita gak tau mereka harus digimanakan? Maksud gue Alaude-san sama Daemon-san, Kris," jawab Julia, langsung pada Kristina yang baru saja ingin menyela dan melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Ketiganya maju—dan akhirnya.

"HOM PIM PA YANG KELUAR YANG TINGGAL SAMA DAEMON!"

MEREKA MALAH MAIN HOMPIMPA! ELO PIKIR ELO PADA ANAK KECIL HAH!? GUE GAK HABIS PIKIR! SATU-SATUNYA MANUSIA YANG BOLEH BEGITU KAN CUMA PRIMO DAN GUE! PRIMO DAN GUEEEEEEEEEEEE! DAN KENAPA GUE BUKA AIB!?

Oke, cukup lebay. Capslock jebol.

Ngomong-ngomong, hasil akhirnya itu Daemon tinggal dengan..

"WHAT THE—GUE!?" Madeline berteriak horor. Horor, karena Daemon itu pedo. Pedo akut. Dan mukanya itu kan agak babyface gimana gitu. Gue penasaran dengan hidupnya setelah ini.

"Nah, Kris! Gue tidak akan melepaskan Alaude-san lho!" tantang Julia, menyiapkan kepalan tangan.

"Oke! Gue juga mau Alaude-san! Duo cowok ganteng di rumah gue cukup membuat gue nosebleed semaleman! Siap!?" balas Kristina, menyiapkan kepalan tangan.

Tidak mendapat Ugetsu, Julia bertekad menang. Kayaknya gue bakal merasa dibuang kalau dia—

"SUIT!"

Hasil akhirnya.. Kristina yang menang. Dan Julia pun pundung.

"YEY~ YEY~ GUE MENANG~ GUE MENANG~" teriak Kristina senang, meluk-meluk Alaude.

"Hoeeeeee~~ Alaude-saaaaaaaannnnn..." Julia memeluk gue sambil mewek.

PLIS DEH! GUE GAK SUKA CEWEK. DAN TARGET GUE ADA DISINI KELES! Gue langsung menendang cewek itu ke lantai.

"Asari~san~ G-san jahat sama aku~~" Julia langsung memeluk Ugetsu (modus! Tuh modus!).

"Ahahaha~?"

DAN TARGET GUE CUMA KETAWA BIASA DOANK! SIALAN! SIALAN!

Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hatiku ini? Mengapa!? MENGAPA?! KENAPA CINTA GUE _ONE-SIDED_ SELAMANYAAA!?

"Ehem. Balik ke topik. Jadi, gue akan mengirimi e-mail ke Jepang. Siapa tau ada yang jawab. Dan untuk sementara, Alaude-san dan Daemon-san akan tinggal di rumah Kristina dan Madeline. Tch. Padahal gue PENGEN BANGET tinggal SAMA Alaude-san! -3-" kata Julia menjelaskan.

Tiba-tiba Alaude mendekat, mengusap kepala Julia. Huh? ALAUDE KESAMBET YA? Alaude tersenyum di depan sang Author, membuatnya hampir nosebleed. Hampir sih. Dan mukanya merah berat begitu.

"Hmph. Kapan-kapan aku menginap disini," katanya pelan.

Coba saja kalau itu Ugetsu yang ngomong. Udah pasti si Author bakal nosebleed berat. Alaude aja begini. Gue pernah baca notebook dia dan dia curhat soal yang namanya..er..siapa ya.. Aduh, gue emank bego tapi jangan bego-bego banget donk. Pokoknya gitu deh! Dia curcol soal cowok ikemen yang gak pernah mampir di duta. Sekarang ada Ugetsu, dia bilang dia cintrong abis sama cowok setipe sama yang ia tulis di notebook itu—dan kebetulan orang itu setipe sama Ugetsu.

Gue merasa terivali!

Oke, bahasa Indonesia gue kan emank hebat, jadinya kalau gak ngerti ya sudah ya!

"Ha—hai!" jawab Julia.

"Eh Med med! Sekarang udah jam 3 siang lho! Gak terasa!" kata Kiskis.

"Kenapa, Kris?" balas Madmad, melihat temannya itu dan langsung horor.

"Tugas ya?" lanjut Madmad, pada temannya.

"Iya. Tugas med, dan disuruh kumpul jam setengah 2!" lanjut Kiskis.

Segera saja keduanya kabur ke sebuah tempat, yang juga nggak gue ketahui dimana itu. Dan gue nggak peduli.

"Julia-chan, mereka ada tugas apa?" tanya Ugetsu, mengelus kepala sang Author yang daritadi-ternyata-belum melepas pelukannya dari Ugetsu. KEENAKAN DIA KEENAKAN.

"Uhhmm.. Misdinar gereja, kayaknya," jawab Julia, _blush blush_ gitu.

Dia masih shock ternyata, saudara!

Tiba-tiba, ada lampu menyala(?) di atas kepala Giotto.

"Hmm.. Oh! Mungkin kita bisa bertemu Knuckle disana!"

Primo punya poin disana. Knuckle kan maniak banget tuh sama agamanya. Walau gue gak pernah mendengarkan ceramahnya pas pagi, siang dan malem. Tapi gue harus mengurangi hal tersebut. Kalau nggak, gue akan mengalami **hal kayak gini** lagi di masa depan. Ok, gue sudah bertekad bulat!

"Ayo, kita ke gereja!" ajak gue.

Yang tentu saja langsung dilihati oleh temen-temen gue yang entah kenapa sialan banget. Mau tau tatapan mereka? Mereka menatap gue dengan tatapan..

'G-elo-gak-tiba-tiba-alim-kan-!-?-Kayaknya-G-ketuker-di-pasar-deh!'

Bahkan Ugetsu juga begitu!

KENAPA MEREKA GAK PERCAYA GUE MAU ALIM SIH!?

_**Saksikan di chapter berikutnya~!**_

**Author's Note:  
**Hai! Hai! Hai! Chapter 4 selesai! Author lagi addicted banget sama Yamamoto jadilah Author modus lol Kan Ugetsu sama Yamamoto 11:12 gituh, jadinya begitu~ Oke, kita masuk ke corner favorit Author, corner Review! Mari kita lihat, di chapter 3, saya mendapat 5 review! Dari apa yang tercatat di chapter 2, saya merasa jadi tukang minta review -w- Terima kasih senpai-tachi yang mau me-review~~ Nah untuk corner ini! Saya punya tamu.. Yah, jika kita sambungkan dengan cerita, dia itu suka banget liat privasi orang..

Daemon: Nufufufu, maksud loe?  
Me: Elo belom gue suruh keluar! Pergi sana! *tendang Daemon* Dan sekarang kita panggil Daemon!Daemon: Sialan loe, Author.  
Me: Kufufu, mau gue jejelin nanas hah? *nyiapin nanas*  
Daemon: Kagak, mulai buruan, udah karatan tuh reader-nya!  
Me: Oke oke, yang pertama dari **Kazue Ichimaru**-san. JANGAN! SALAH SATU OTP SAYA ITU U02!  
Daemon: Nufufufu, dia juga bilang terima kasih, selama UN berlangsung ia dapat mengerjakan soalnya dengan lancar. Nufufufu~ Lanjut.  
Me: Selanjutnya! Dari **yu si anak layangan**-san! Gak apa-apa senpai :D Asal senpai senang membaca cerita ini~ Tidak masalah tidak review~ Iya, soalnya dari PoV G, jadinya pake gue elo dan bahasa mereka kan bahasa yang luar biasa :3 Ini sudah update~  
Daemon: Nufufufu, boleh gue yang bales? Okay, **SyriaFranz**, nufufu, hell always come when I'm with that skylark. And I won't let Rain kills me.  
Me: Padahal faktanya kan kalau kabut kena hujan, kabutnya hilang.  
Daemon: *ngesabit Author* Mati aja sana.  
Me: Lanjut, dari **Nur-chan the Fujoshi**-san! Ini sudah update. Dan bawa pergi Daemon, aku tak butuh dia. Yang aku butuh cuma Alaude-san!  
Daemon: *ngacangin Author* Oke, review terakhir, dari **Renka23**-chan, skylark ada lagi untuk kedepannya. *ditendang Author*

Nah, Daemon sudah menghilang. Baik~ Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya :D Saya juga berterima kasih untuk seluruh cast(?), teman-teman Author yang memberi support terus-terusan, juga semua readers yang mensupport! Jaa Ne~


	5. Knuckle di Gereja?

**Updated Summary**:  
"KYOKUGEN!" | "SSSSTTTT! INI LAGI MISA TAU!" | "G, plis, jangan berisik!" | "Kapan ya Alaude sama Daemon bisa akur?" | "Oya oya, kenapa kau bisa terdampar di dekat penjual bakso, Lampo?" | Pencarian Guardian tinggal 2! Bagaimana petualangan mereka menemukan 2 orang terakhir?

**Disclaimer**: Sampai akhir dunia, Katekyo Hitman Reborn itu milik Amano Akira

**Warning**: Bahasa gaul, OOC, typo (oh itu sengaja), grammar (sengaja juga) dan OC!Author, alias Author yang jadi OC-nya. Kalau kalian tidak suka sesuatu yang berbau yaoi, mohon jangan baca XD Tapi gak berat sih, toh ini humor kan? Oh, chapter ini mengusung agama Katolik. Jadi kalau tidak berminat, tolong jangan dibaca. Dan warning ini berlaku untuk chapter depan!

**Author's Note**: Bukannya Author agak males ngetik, tapi akhirannya chapter Knuckle jadi 2 lol Kalau bisa Lampo juga dua. Dan disini, sama seperti di chapter 3, karakter yang diusung agak sedikit bagiannya. Yang penting intinya Author keluarin kan xD?

Author menulis fanfic ini ditengah ketidakadaidean dan kegalauan dengan fanfic lain, juga non-idea mulai muncul. Inilah contoh Writer Block lol Apalagi musim libur. Tapi saya gak ada kerjaan, jadinya tetep nulis. Dan mungkin humornya berkurang -w- Ha ha ha.

Oh iya, PoV di chapter ini berubah~ Tapi seperti chapter 3, terjadi switch PoV, dan mungkin full person PoV di chapter 6 :D Another congrats to me, ini pertama kalinya saya semangat bikin fanfic, dan sudah mau menembus chapter 6~ Yey~ Tanpa banyak bicara, langsung kita mulai!

**Vongola 1st Generation on INDONESIA  
****By Ayame Yumesaki**

_Chapter 5, Knuckle di Gereja?_

_~Asari's PoV_

Ehem. Ehem.

Author yang baik hati memintaku untuk menjadi narator chapter kali ini. Alasannya lucu, karena bosan dengan G. Baik, itu _out of topic_.

Pernahkah kau mendengar bahwa temanmu, yang bahkan menyela seseorang yang sedang beribadat pagi dengan makan duluan, mengatakan kalau **ia mau pergi ke tempat ibadat**?

Tentu saja, jarang.

Tapi hari ini, saat ini juga, kami, para Guardian Vongola, mengalami hal yang disebut petaka-datang-ke-Bumi. Kenapa? Karena aku percaya, G sedang kesambet! Bagaimana tidak? Biasanya ia akan menyela Knuckle dengan makan duluan, alhasil memperpanjang ceramah dari sang Sun Guardian. Hohoho, G. tidak pengertian, sudah diocehi masih saja makan. Dan kami, teman-temannyalah, yang menjadi dampak kemarahan dari sang pastur.

Dan baru saja, ehem, dia mengatakan dengan lantang, **"Ayo, kita ke gereja!"** dengan muka cerah dan bersinar terang.

Bagaimana aku tidak memasang tatapan 'G-elo-gak-tiba-tiba-alim-kan-!-?-Kayaknya-G-ketuker-di-pasar-deh!'?

"...G-san, elo kagak demam kan?" tanya Julia-chan (Author: *nosebleed mendadak*), melihat G. penasaran.

"GUE KAGAK DEMAM! DAN APAAN TUH TATAPAN ELO SEMUA!?" balas G sewot.

"G, gue rasa elo beneran kesambet. Elo kan selalu nyela Knuckle setiap pagi, dan elo bilang mau ke gereja? Oya oya, kayaknya dia kesambet," ucap Daemon, diikuti dengan anggukan seluruh manusia di ruangan itu.

Dan tentu saja, Daemon mengatakannya sesuai dengan pernyataan hati seluruh manusia di ruangan itu, kecuali sang pencetus. G. menghela nafas. Oh, rasa tidak tega tentu ada. Sayang, itu bukan topik utama dalam pembicaraan kami saat itu. Aku melihat Giotto, yang sedang berpikir keras. Tentang G yang tiba-tiba alim, sepertinya.

"Enak aja! Gue serius, dua rius malah! Kalau misalnya gue kagak tobat, bisa-bisa kita gak pulang-pulang!" jawab G. serius.

"..." Kami, selain G, menganggukan kepala.

1

2

3

"AKHIRNYA G. ALIM JUGA!" teriak semua, kecuali diriku, Alaude dan tentu saja, G. Jaga imej.

"MAKSUD LOE!?" G, plis, ini rumah orang. Jangan gebrak-gebrak meja sembarangan.

Demi hidup kemanusiaan di muka Bumi ini, mengganggu hak orang lain—menggebrak meja maksudnya—bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dimaafkan. Dan aku mengerti itu, karena Alaude segera menaikkan borgolnya dan menangkap 2 pelaku dalam kasus ini. Daemon, si pencari masalah dan G, yang menganggu ketenangan. Ah, kita bicara Alaude. Kalau ada sesuatu yang menganggu ketenangannya, akan langsung ia tangkap. Dan akhirnya di **kamikorosu**.

"Ehem. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ke gereja-nya saja? Julia..san..tau jalannya kan?" titah(?) Giotto langsung.

"Aaa~ Tidak jauh dari sekolah sih, malah terlalu dekat~ Baiklah, akan ku antar, tapi tunggu sebentar ya.." jawab Julia-chan, lalu berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil seluruh piring kotor, membawanya ke dapur.

Kami pun diam, menunggu sang pemilik rumah selesai. Semuanya, tentu saja, memiliki pemikirannya sendiri. Perlu diberitahu?

Untuk Giotto, sepertinya ia memikirkan tentang **Pintu yang Luar Biasa** miliknya itu. Bagaimana Guardiannya bisa menemukannya. Dan apa yang sebenarnya membuat diri kami semua berada di dimensi antah berantah ini.

Selanjutnya, G. Ah. Dia tidak perlu dibicarakan. Paling ngambek karena dianggap tidak bisa berubah. Walau itu cukup mengejutkan. Hmm..

Lagi, Daemon. Sebenarnya, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan. Tapi sekali melihat muka nanas pedo-nya yang sialan itu, entah kenapa, tanganku ingin menghajarnya. Mungkin itu reflek akibat kerusakan taman 3 tahun yang lalu.

Kalau Alaude—entah, ia menatapku. Aku sendiri bingung. Dari seluruh manusia di Mansion, mungkin hanya Alaude yang aksinya tidak bisa ditebak. Terkadang, ia akan menyusup ke taman dan aku selalu menemukannya tidur disana(?). Terkadang ia ada di ruang kerjaku, bahkan kadang ada di kamarku. Yang paling aneh, ia suka menggunakan kamar mandi di kamarku.

Ups, mungkin itu yang dinamakan curhat.

Aku menyadari keberadaan mata disana. Julia-chan sudah selesai—dan menatap apa yang Alaude dan aku lakukan. Eh? Sepertinya kami ketangkapan sedang main mata.

Tapi ini kan fanfic humor, tidak ada apapun di antara kami!

Atau mungkin Alaude ada, tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Errr... Uhm.. Apa..kita bisa berangkat sekarang?" tanya Julia-chan, membawa minum.

"...Ya, lebih cepat lebih baik," jawabku, tersenyum.

"...Herbivore..."

Untuk pertama kali semenjak ia sampai di rumah ini, akhirnya Alaude memanggil seseorang dengan herbivore. Pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya, siapa yang dipanggil Alaude? Seingatku, ia memanggil semua manusia dengan sebutan herbivore. Sebenarnya, siapa yang dituju oleh Alaude, hanya bisa diketahui oleh matanya. Dan saat ini mata Alaude tertutup jadi tidak ketahuan.

"...De, elo manggil siapa?" tanya G.

"Dirimu, herbivore," jawabnya dingin.

"Hm? Kenapa?" balas G.

"Aku harap, kau mau pergi ke rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini," kata Alaude.

Ahahaha~ Alaude, jangan sejahat itu~ Dan aku langsung di deathglare oleh Alaude. Giotto—terlihat horor. Bagaimana tidak? Alaude mengatakan kata hati seluruh manusia di ruangan itu pada G. Mungkin ia kesal, mungkin juga ia merasa terusik, atau mereka main pembicaraan batin. Entah, aku juga tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba, suara handphone seseorang berbunyi.

"Ugh.. Ganti _ringtone_-nya napa!?" ucap G, nyolot seperti biasa.

"Idih. Hape gue kenapa elo yang ribet? Gak mau denger ya diem aja!" jawab Julia-chan, membalas kenyolotan G.

"Tch. Dasar cewek sialan," balas G, makin kurang ajar.

"MAKSUD LOE!?"

Nah kan, G, jangan suka cari masalah donk.

"Maa, maa, teleponnya?" balasku, meredakan suasana.

Segera saja Julia-chan mengangkat telepon itu, dan menyingkir dari ruangan itu sekali lagi—kali ini ke ruang depan. Sekali lagi, keheningan tercipta. Dan Daemon pun mengambil remote, memutuskan untuk menyalakan televisi. Kami semua melihat ke televisi, dan menunjukkan sebuah berita—kekerasan?

"_Diketahui bahwa terjadi kekerasan seksual yang dilakukan di sekolah Internasional -piiip- dan diduga, kasus ini dilakukan oleh seseorang berambut mirip seperti nanas, sehingga menyebabkan anak-anak menganggap dia 'nanas berjalan' dan menarik perhatian anak-anak_"

...O..oh..

"Maksud LOE!?" sekarang Daemon yang meledak, mencoba menusuk manusia di televisi itu dengan sabit-nya.

Oh, Daemon. Televisi itu nggak murah! Ayolah!

"TI..TIPI GUE!? ELO MAU NGAPAIN HAH, NANAS PEDO!?"

Dan Julia-chan, yang baru saja kembali, langsung mengambil pisau dapur dan mengarahkannya pada Daemon. Sepertinya akan ada perang sebentar lagi. Kalau tidak diurus, ceritanya tidak akan menarik.

Ohohoho, pakai katana saja, jangan pisau dapur.

"Maa, maa. Siapa yang menelepon tadi, Julia-chan?" tanyaku.

Dan tiba-tiba ia _blushing_. Ah, aku mengerti. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan apa yang G. katakan soal lelaki di notebook(?) itu. Walau begitu, sayangnya, aku tidak ingin berhubungan dengan siapapun. Ohohoho.

Huh? Soal G? Tentu saja aku **tahu** yang satu itu.

G. itu terlalu bodoh menyembunyikan perasaannya. Ia harus banyak belajar dari Alaude. Mukanya akan memerah begitu saja dan tidak peduli kapanpun itu. Oho, G. masih terlalu bodoh. Dan karena itu menyenangkan, aku 'memanfaatkan'nya untuk kesenangan sendiri. Toh, G. itu terlalu bodoh. Dan mempermainkannya tidak sulit kok. Berpura-pura tidak menyadari.

Toh, dari awal, aku tidak peduli.

"Ah, itu Kristina. Pake hape-nya Made, gak modal. Dia bilang katanya dia lihat seseorang berteriak 'extreme'. Extreme-nya gak tanggung-tanggung, 1 aula misa tutup telinga semua!" jawabnya, lumayan terganggu.

Bagaimana tidak? G. memelototinya dengan tatapan 'kayaknya-temen-lu-emank-gak-modal-semua' dan dibalas 'terus-masalah-loe' dan begitu terus sampai akhirnya Giotto memutuskan untuk...

"Baik, ayo kita pergi!" katanya, semangat.

"O!"

Aku memegang keningku. Bisa seburuk apalagi hari ini? Diam-diam, aku berharap agar G ataupun Knuckle tidak membuat rusuh.

* * *

Baik, aku tarik kata-kataku!

Aku berharap agar **G. tidak ikut dalam perjalanan ini** atau **Knuckle tidak datang ke dunia ini!**

Kenapa?

"Tch, gereja kok gede-gede? Mending bikin Mansion 1 lagi disini! Lumayan kan buat investasi! Belum lagi ini kan outdoor-nya lumayan!"

Ya, outdoor-nya sih lumayan.

Tapi kesannya kok G. jadi emak-emak tukang kritik ya?

(AN: Kalau Ugetsu lagi marah, beginilah hasilnya –w-)

"Nufufufu, G, elo kayak ibu-ibu di pasar tadi lagi ngegosip tau!" cibir Daemon.

"Daemon membicarakan fakta, G!" lanjut Giotto.

"Herbivore sialan, jangan menggosip!" oh, Alaude sedang bad mood.

"A..ahaha? Gue harap gak ada yang kenal gue.." ucap Julia-chan kecil, dan hanya bisa didengar oleh sebelahnya.

Malu-maluin, tentu saja! Dari dulu, G. tidak berubah! Dulu juga pernah, tentang apa ya.. Uhmm.. Tentang.. Headquarter? Entahlah, tapi dulu pernah sekali. Dan akhirnya digampar Giotto berkali-kali, karena mempermalukan Primo. Sifat itu keluar lagi. Mungkin tidak boleh hanya digampar, harus dijadikan sushi dulu(?). Huh? Mati duluan..? Yahh..

"Mamiiii~~~~"

Julia-chan melihat ke belakang, dan segera menarik lengan baju lelaki di depannya—G. Dan membawanya lari. Sejauh mungkin. Entah sudah kemana ia. Tapi kenapa ya? Giotto melihat ke arah yang memanggil Julia-chan. Aku, Daemon dan Alaude melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lho? Itu bukannya yang waktu itu mau kenalan sama Primo?" tanyaku.

"Bukan ke aku, ke G. Katanya tato-nya itu keren ajib gimana gitu,"

Sepertinya tidak hanya G, otak Primo juga perlu diperbaiki.

"Mami?" tanya sang pemanggil. Namanya siapa ya -w-?

"..."

"...Mamimu sudah melarikan diri, nak," jawab Daemon.

"...Ke toilet, mungkin," lanjutku.

Sang pemanggil (sebutan ini lebih menyenangkan) memanyunkan mulutnya, dan blink-blink sesaat setelahnya. Melihat Giotto dan Alaude. Tentu saja, keduanya kan yang dinyatakan 'paling tampan' seantero Guardian. Kalau aku sih tidak peduli. Tapi G, yang merasa dirinya lebih ganteng, selalu kesal jika ada yang mengatakan hal seperti itu. Dasar.

"Hmm? Kamu itu yang kemarin kenalan sama Stephie kan? Namaku Nonie~~"

"Hah?" Giotto melihatku dengan penuh pengharapan.

Giotto: Pssst! Asari~ Helep meh!

Huh? Tiba-tiba kita main batin-batinan? (Author: It's not in the script! Curse you, Giotto!)

Daemon: Nufufu, Giotto, tidak bisa bilang 'maaf gue gak suka elo' malah minta bantuan orang lain.  
Giotto: Berisik, Daemon! Anion helep meh!  
Daemon: Nufu, sepertinya tidak bisa~  
Giotto: Plis, Dae, plis!  
Daemon: Okeh okeh okeh..

"Nufufu, maaf, tapi ia sudah punya pacar," ucap Daemon langsung, menarik tangan Giotto dan menyerahkannya pada Alaude.

"Ehhhh!? Kamu udah punya pacar!?" tanyanya lagi.

Kalau ada Julia-chan, pasti dia sudah terusir.

Kalau **ada**.

Anaknya saja menghilang, entah kemana, dengan G.

Semoga mereka selamat.

"Nufufufu, kok kamu kepo sih?" lanjut Daemon, mulai kesal.

"Ish. Om nanas diem aja deh," lanjut Nonie-san.

Nusuk itu. Bagus! Tusuk terus!

"Eh, sialan, belom pernah merasakan kepedoan gue ya?" balas Daemon lagi.

"Oh, jadi elo yang bikin J*S bangkrut? GUE LAPORIN!" teriak Nonie-san.

"SIALAN LOE!" Daemon ngeluarin sabitnya.

"HANSI—" Disaat itu, kami mendengar teriakan dari seseorang yang sebenarnya kami cari sejak tadi...

"KYOKUGEEEEENNNNN!"

Itu Knuckle. Sedang lari.

"TUNGGU, KNUCKLE!" panggil Daemon dan Giotto, langsung lari.

Oke, plis. Jangan dikejer. Jangan. Jangan. Jangan dikejar. Kalau tidak dikejar, kita tidak akan masuk ke dalam masalah. Aku dan Alaude melihat satu sama lain dan memutuskan untuk ikut mereka.

* * *

_~Normal PoV_

"Woi! Elo mau bawa gue kemana!?"

Julia berhenti. Ia melihat G. dengan tatapan 'gue-salah-bawa-orang-ternyata'. Memang seperti itulah Author. Salah orang.

"Hm? Kita kan mau cari Knuckle~san" jawabnya, tersenyum.

_Kayaknya ini cewek bilang olahraga-nya jelek deh. Kok kalau kabur cepet banget kayak kilat -"?_

Lalu G. melihat sekitar. Kayaknya mereka di dalam gereja. Lalu ia pun teringat dengan legenda gereja. Knuckle yang pernah memberitahunya.

Katanya (dari manga Kamichama K***n Chu!), kalau kita berciuman di depan gereja, hubungan kita itu selamanya! Eh buset, demi apa! Ini Knuckle kali yang ngasih ya? Ehem. Kasus G. yang berakhir di'permainkan' oleh Asari itu sudah menjadi hot topic bagi seluruh Guardian, dari bos-nya sampai si nanas pedo sialan itu. Nah, Knuckle ingin membantu mereka dengan menceritakan mitos gereja itu. Tapi pas G. mau melancarkan aksinya itu, Giotto malah dateng dan bilang Daemon merusak bunga mawar Elena. Absurd kan?

Sejak saat itu, G. trauma sama yang namanya mitos.

Dan ia merasa kalau hubungannya sama sang Rain Guardian gak direstui.

Selama masih ada Author disini, cintamu tak pernah direstui nak.

Mengingat mitos absurd itu, G. melihat Julia dengan tatapan 'ayo-keluar-dari-sini-nak' namun dibalas 'mana-tekad-tobatmu-barusan?'. Bener juga! Gue kan mau tobat! Gak, gue gak boleh kabur cuma gara-gara mitos absurd-nya Knuckle!

"Nah, misanya kan udah mau mulai, kita duduk disini aja yuk," ajak Julia.

"Terus, Ugetsu sama Giotto gimana?" tanya G.

"Huh? Aaaa... Coba gue telpon Giotto-san dulu," jawab Julia, mencari sebuah nomor.

"Kenapa harus Giotto? Sejak kapan Giotto bawa hape?" tanya G. lagi.

"Giotto-san pake hape Kristina."

Final. Titik. Oke, tanpa banyak bacod lagi, G. melihat ke altar. Oh, imannya untuk bertobat langsung muncul. Dan hal itu terputus setelah Julia berhasil menghubungi Giotto.

"Halo, Giotto-san? Iya, iya, ini aku Julia. Huh? Knuckle-san? Dia ada di... APUAH!? TADI KALIAN KETEMU DIA!? DEMI APA—Oke oke. Aku ngerti, iya, aku ada di dalam gereja. Di baris ketiga, kolom ke 2. Liat rambut pink G-san aja, keliatan kok. Eh? Giotto-san gak ikut misa? Ya ampun, Nonie! Oke deh, aku ngerti, ya, hati-hati ya.." Julia menutup teleponnya.

"Apa kata Giotto?" tanya G, penasaran.

"Katanya, dia denger teriakan Knuckle-san, tapi pas dicari, orangnya gak ketemu. Berhubung Nonie, elo ketemu sama dia waktu itu, nempel terus sama Giotto-san and Alaude-san, yang bakal ikut misa nanti cuma Asari-san sama Daemon-san. Dia juga bilang, kalau ketemu, sms dia," jawab Julia panjang lebar.

"Giotto memang hebat to the extreme! Ia mengetahui apa yang terbaik to the extreme!"

Dengan kata 'extreme' itu, konstan, langsung melihat ke arah kanan. Mereka menemukan Knuckle, sedang tersenyum sambil memuji Giotto, juga mengatakan soal G. akhirnya tobat. Ya, memang G. tobat. Sontak, mereka berdua pun berkata..

"KNUCKLE-SAN!?"

G. langsung meluk Knuckle, "Bro! Akhirnya elo ditemukan!" ucap G. senang.

"Hiks, akhirnya 1 masalah selesai~" ucap Julia senang sambil nangis di-lebay-in gituh.

"Ara, ternyata benar Knuckle disini,"

Kedua manusia itu melihat ke sumber suara, menemukan Asari dan Daemon yang ternyata pergi ke sumber kata 'extreme' juga.

"Asari-saaaannn!" Julia, langsung memeluk Asari, tidak sebelum ditendang Alaude.

"HOEEE! TUNGGU, KENAPA ALAUDE DISINI!?" tanyanya lagi.

"Huh? Aaaa... Alaude tidak mau kelewatan menghajar Daemon setelah misa selesai karena itu.." jawab Asari sedikit bingung menjelaskannya.

_Tobatlah kalian berdua, tobatlah kalian berdua, tobatlah kalian berdua_. Ucap G. dan Knuckle bersamaan.

*DING*

Seluruh umat berdiri. Knuckle geser ke sebelah kiri, memberi tempat untuk 3 manusia tadi agar bisa berdiri. Walau bukan Nasrani, tapi sepanjang perjalanan tadi, sudah dijelaskan oleh Julia untuk mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan orang kecuali mengambil 'hosti'. Kelihatannya semuanya mengerti, entah dengan Alaude. Tidak ada yang bisa membaca pikirannya. Tidak ada.

"_Misa akan dimulai sebentar. Harap para jemaat untuk mematikan segala alat komunikasi demi lancarnya misa. Terima kasih,_" ucap salah satu lektor (menurut Author ini).

Setelah dipastikan mati, Julia memasukan kembali handphone-nya.

Lagu pembukanya pun dimulai. Gerombolan Vongola plus Julia terdiam melihat prosesi, sampai akhirnya lagu selesai dan Romo masuk. Lalu menyebutkan pembuka.

"Jemaat yang terkasih, tema misa kali ini adalah tentang masa depan. Apa yang anda lakukan untuk masa depan ada sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Melalui Misa ini, saya berharap kalian semua memikirkan apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk..."

"Masa depan..kah?" gumam G.

"Kalau dipikirkan, sekarang kita berada di masa depan.." lanjut Asari, bergumam.

Julia mengedipkan matanya, 2 kali.

"Huh? G-san, Asari-san, kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Julia.

"Ah, ya, kami tidak apa-apa," jawab Asari.

"_Ah, mereka rindu rumah.._" ucap Julia dalam hatinya.

Mari kita tinggalkan dua orang yang tengah berada di dilema itu.

"_Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, sepertinya.._"

_Mau tahu lanjutannya?  
Saksikan di chapter berikutnya~!_

**Author's Note**: Chapter ini BENAR-BENAR gaje, apalagi endingnya! Ya ampun, demi apa, otakku rusak lol Kepalaku terbebani oleh chapter 4 Over Protective dan _no-idea stated_! Saya menggila, bahkan di Author's Note -" Baik, mari kita mulai saja sesi terakhir! Sesi review! Kali ini teman saya adalahhhhhh...

Asari: Halo!  
Me: Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, Asari-san!  
Asari: Yap~  
Me: Baik, yang pertama, **Kazue Ichimaru**-san! TIDAK BISAAAAAAA, G. ITU CUMA BUAAAAATTTTTT... #lirik Asari-san#  
Asari: Hm? Ya?  
Me: Aaaaa... Terima kasih untuk doanya, daku berharap lulus TwT DAEMON TELAH MERACUNIMU! #lempar si nanas pake panci#  
Asari: Lanjut, dari **Syria Franz**-san.. Saving world?  
Me: Aku bicara soal perang dunia ke-3 yang diciptakan oleh si duo nanas-pedo dan skylark-hibird. Kalau ada Asari-san kan jadinya beres~  
Asari: Ah, begitu. Oh iya, her correct name is **Ayame**, not **Ayami**. But I think it's cuter than Ayame.  
Me: Eeeeehhhh? But I'm not cute type! I'm cool and boy type! Thank you for review!  
Asari: Lanjut, **Kaleng Penyok si Kecoa**-san, lol Ketawanya indah sekali. Ahaha~ Cintanya G. memang _one-side_ dan aku tidak berpikir akan menerimanya kok. Kalau misalnya G. doa sama Knuckle, yang ada petaka turun ke bumi~ Fufu.  
Me: CHOTTO MATTE! INI ASARI-SAN KAANN? BUKAN SI NANAS PEDO KAN!? *ngecek si nanas pedo dari ujung studio*  
Asari: Author bilang, 'ini sudah update dan terima kasih sudah review'. Lalu, **Renka23**-san, hmm.. Kalau begitu, aku akan memberikan sedikit ceritanya.  
Me: Tapi, Asari-san, kalau kita ceritakan disini, nanti kepanjangan!  
Asari: Oho, kalau begitu di chapter berikutnya saja!  
Me: ._. Baik! Yang terakhir, **TrueNaturePJ**-san, arigatou sudah review~! Semua isi review anda sudah saya jelaskan di PM

Baik! Sebelum penutup, saya mau mengadakan polling! Yay~ Polling-nya mudah. Judulnya, **Siapa yang ingin dijadikan PoV di chapter 7?** Chapter 7 itu tentang Lampo, jadi Lampo keluar dari daftar. Berikut daftar-nya:  
1. Giotto  
2. G.  
3. Daemon  
4. Alaude  
5. Author lol  
Tolong di poll, karena saya galau. Dan alasan saya pilih Asari-san di chapter ini karena saya mau..err...ber-yandere ria. Nyiahaha! Asari-san di chapter 6, tentu saja, yang yandere, bukan yang biasa seperti chapter ini! Tanpa tunggu lagi, saya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih bagi para Readers, teman-teman Author dan seluruh cast. Waktunya untuk mengatakan jaa nee!


End file.
